New Era
by Ms.Stripey10
Summary: Spin off from my story The Call. Cobalt Olvia, a rebellious, angst filled seventeen year old sets on her own adventures as a pirate, continuing the Straw Hat's legacy. Will she become -as Luffy says she will- the next Pirate Queen? Or will the World Government, Shichibukai, and her own Devil Fruit power prove too much for her?
1. You Don't Ever Let Me Do Anything!

**Part I The Beginning of a New Dawn**

"You don't ever let me do anything!"

"Ouch!" Olvia hissed.

Chopper set down his tools. "Sorry. I told you it would hurt."

Olvia shook her black locks. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure it's ok with Robin?" The reindeer doctor asked as he worked on the skin of the small of her back. "She doesn't get angry often, but when she does...it's scary!"

The latter shook her head. "I never asked."

"EHHH?!" Chopper paused in his work.

Olvia shook her head. "Its ok, I'll take the blame, just finish it!"

"A-Alright." Chopper stuttered.

Olvia rested her head on her hands as shed laid on her stomach and tried to think of things other than the sharp, bursts of pain on her back. After a few moments of silence, Chopper sighed and wiped his forehead underneath his hat. "All done."

She shimmied off the bed and checked her back in the mirror that Chopper provided. It was a tattoo of a queen's crown with a few flourishes and designs behind it. Olvia smiled. "Thanks, Dr. Chopper."

The small, little doctor started dancing by himself. "Even if you call me doctor, I'm not happy you jerk!"

Olvia smiled wider. "Thanks. I promise I'll take all the blame." She walked out of his house, wincing at the lingering sting of his needles on her back. The black haired seventeen year old beauty brushed her hair over right shoulder, her jade eyes sparkling in the sunlight. She had inherited the good looks of her mother, the eyes of her father, and the excellent battle skills of both. Olvia wore a black leather jacket with a high collar that was cut short, revealing her new tattoo and a dark red laced tank top. Her long legs sported dark skinny jeans. Her bracelets and bands on her wrists jingled as she brushed her hair from her face again as the wind blew. She rushed up the hill towards her house, a small feeling of panic starting to flutter in her chest; her mother would start to wonder where she was. She'd taken precaution and scheduled an early time with Chopper, but it'd taken longer than she'd expected. Olvia opened the door quietly and slid inside, hoping, praying, that her mother wouldn't be there.

"Where have you been since six in the morning?" Nico Robin asked, reading a book in her favorite chair.

Olvia gulped. Her mother's face was alarmingly calm, those blue eyes scrolling the page. "Just with Chopper."

Her mother took off her reading glasses. "_Just_ with Chopper?"

Olvia nodded.

"Not doing anything else?"

Olvia nodded again.

"Take your jacket off."

Olvia slid out of her jacket and turned around, making a full circle. "What?"

Robin tapped a finger on her lips. "Take your shirt off."

Olvia stiffened. If she took her shirt off, her mother would see the tattoo. Olvia simply stood there, acting like she didn't know what to do.

"What are you waiting for?" Robin asked. "Take your shirt off, Olvia."

Olvia ignored her. She suddenly felt arms five arms come out of her sides.

_'Shit!'_

"Seis Fleur; Hold!"

"Unfair!" Olvia protested.

Robin walked around her daughter, ignoring her complaints. She whipped up the back of the red lace tank top, revealing the tattoo. Olvia cringed. Robin remained silent for a few heartbeats.

"Cobalt Emily Olvia," Her mother said her full name, dangerously calm. "What is this?"

Olvia twisted out of her mother's grip. "It's a tattoo. Duh."

"Don't speak to me that way." Robin said.

"I'll speak to you however I want!" Olvia snapped.

"Why didn't you ask me before you got it?" Robin asked, her voice rising.

"Because I knew you'd say no!" Olvia yelled. "You don't ever let me do anything! I'm leaving!" She stormed into her room, yanked a few clothes into her backpack and rushed out of the door.

* * *

Robin stared after her rebellious daughter as she slammed the door. She sighed. Olvia was really beginning to take after her hotheaded aunt. Blaze appeared in the windowsill, crouched like a cat.

"Why can't you just walk in the front door like a normal person?" Robin snorted.

"Cuz I'm not." Blaze grinned and pulled Robin into a deep kiss. Even when he was older, Blaze was still her handsome Sabertoothed tiger.

Robin smiled against his lips, and then suddenly remembered Olvia. "Blaze," She pulled back. "Olvia, she-"

"I know." Blaze said. "They're ready."

* * *

Olvia ran down the steep hill, her boots tripping over sandy divots. She wiped angry tears from her eyes. Her mother didn't understand anything. She wanted to be free, to be able to do what she wanted. Aunt Livia understood. Mom didn't. Olvia heard a low growl and the rustle of trees and was immediately on her guard. A large, red Sabertoothed tiger slid on the sand in front of her, baring it's fangs. Her breath caught in her throat. It was her father. He wouldn't dare hurt her, would he? Olvia narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth as she prepared to jump over him. The beach was right there, just in her sights.

As she took the first step, she tripped over something hard, but soft. She stumbled to the ground, looking for the source. She saw nothing but the burst of flower petals. Olvia's mouth twisted into a snarl. The flower petals were her mother's doing. Robin's tall, slim form rounded the corner.

"Why're you trying to stop me?" Olvia asked as Blaze turned back into his human form.

"We're not." Her aunt's voice said from behind Blaze.

Olvia turned, and was startled at the sight. The whole original Straw Hat Pirate crew was standing there, including Luffy.

"In fact," Uncle Crusoe said. "We're encouraging you to go." He grinned, wrinkling the strap of his black eyepatch.

"You guys." Livia whispered.

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed. "You look surprised!"

"Well, yeah," She turned to Robin who was smiling softly at her. "I thought-"

"I do let you do the things you want, Olvia." Robin said. "If you ask. You never ask, remember?"

Olvia pushed down a sob and hugged her mother tightly. "I'm sorry."

"SUPERRRRR!" Olvia heard Franky's trademark saying in the distance and left her mother's embrace.

"Besides Sunny, this is the most superr ship I've ever made!" He made his trademark pose on the deck of the ship that was now sailing in. "I call her the Sailing Tom!"

Olvia gasped. Gliding on the clear blue waves was a magnificent ship that looked exactly like Sunny, except the head was a shark's and the color scheme was brown and purple. It even had a soldier docking, with a big number "1" painted on the sides. Nami was steering the ship and waved as Olvia noticed her.

"Oi," Blaze said. "The head looks just like Rocket Man."

Franky and Nami jumped off the ship together, and walked towards an awestruck Olvia.

"I put one of my Mikan trees on there." Nami tossed Olvia a round, bracelet like thing. "And here's a Log Post. You remember what I taught you?"

Olvia nodded.

"Alright then." Nami smiled as Crusoe put his arm around her waist. "You can read it until the time comes when you find a skilled navigator."

"And I stocked the fridge with food and recipes, Olvia-chan." Sanji said. "You should be able to survive until the next island."

Olvia nodded once more, unable to voice her thanks.

"Sailing Tom is modeled after Sunny," Franky grinned, lifting his shades. "So you won't get homesick."

"You better find a skilled warrior of the sea like me!" Usopp said. "But I bet once you get your crew, you won't be able to beat the strength of my eight thousand men!"

"Keep your body safe!" Chopper said. "Don't push yourself!"

"Keep your senses sharp." Zoro grunted, his arms crossed, but grinned at the young teen.

"Olvia-san," Brook said. "May I see your-"

"I'D NEVER SHOW YOU!" Olvia kicked the side of his head.

"Oya Oya!" Brook cackled. "How harsh! And this is our last meeting! Yohohohoho!"

Olvia smiled despite the skeleton's disturbing question. She was going to miss his cheerfulness and his "SKULL JOKEs".

"Be careful out there." Blaze put his hands on his daughters' shoulders. Olvia nodded and turned to Robin.

"Mom, I'm-"

"Just make us proud, okay?" Robin simply said.

Olvia felt the tears coming once again. "Mnn." She nodded.

"All your clothes are in there, by the way." Livia said. "I put them in last minute as you ran away."

"Thanks, Aunt Livia." Olvia said gratefully.

As she made her way up the gangplank to Sailing Tom, a hand grabbed her wrist. "Olvia."

She turned. Luffy was holding her wrist.

"You're a Devil Fruit User, so don't fall in the water." He grinned. "I can say from experience."

"OF COURSE YOU CAN, YOU BAKA!" Nami stretched his face and snapped it back.

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed, and then his face became serious. "Olvia. Beat me."

"Eh?" Olvia was confused.

"Beat me, Olvia! Become the next Pirate Queen!" He pushed her onto Sailing Tom before she could say another word.

"Ah-Luffy! I don't-" The sails unfurled and her and her ship floated off. "Luffy!"

* * *

Blaze opened their bedroom door for Robin sighed and sat down on their bed.

"What's wrong, baby?" He murmured into her ear. Robin leaned into his lips, as he kissed her earlobe.

"I'm just worried about her." She whispered. "Olvia."

"Babe, I'm sure she'll be fine." Blaze gently pushed her back and they laid next to each other. Robin played with his belt buckle.

"She's just so...reckless." Robin looked up at the man she'd loved for over seventeen years. "She changed. She's taking after you and Livia."

Blaze laughed. "Olvias a daddy's girl."

"Mmm." Robin burrowed her face into Blaze's chest.

"Robin," Blaze's large hand stroked her long, raven hair. "She's our kid. She'll be fine." 


	2. Uoichiba Island Arc: Meet Sea King Lloyd

**He Isn't Just a Fisherman**

Olvia lounged on the deck of Sailing Tom. Franky was right; she was designed exactly like Sunny. She stifled a yawn and checked the Log Pose. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Olvia threw herself on the ground, dying of boredom. She didn't remember her days on Sunny being this uneventful. Maybe it was because Luffy was there. Olvia smiled, recalling the time on her fourth birthday, where Luffy gave her a huge hunk of meat.

_"Olvia! I got this just for you!" "Luffy! You idiot! She's only four!" "Waaaggghhhh~! Libbbiiiyaaaa~! Imf shaaawwwwyyy~!"_

Olvia smiled as she recalled the times she had with the Straw Hat crew. She was missing them more than she expected, especially her parents. Olvia sighed. Had Luffy started out this bored as well? Well, it was Luffy. She was different.

Olvia licked her index finger and stuck it in the air. As she thought. There was no wind in the air, the reason why she was getting absolutely NO excitement. She walked up to the wheel and changed the gear to Channel Zero, easing the paddles out. Olvia sat behind the wheel, keeping her eyes out for anything.

"Ah!" There was a black formation in the distance. She steered closer towards it, and found that it was an island. It had houses and people. How could it not be an island? Olvia squinted at the Log Post. The needles weren't moving at all. Then what was this island? She pulled the paddles back in and studied the "island" before she went forward. It looked like everything was made out of boardwalk, swaying slightly to the rock of the waves. The houses were built on top of those boardwalks, made out of the same material. Olvia stared at the streets made put of wood. They were awfully skinny when crossing between two boardwalks. She was considering not to step off and continue on, when a voice called to her.

"Hey! That's a nice ship you've got there!"

She turned at the source of the voice. It was a muscular young man, with long indigo hair that was down to his knees, tied in a thin ponytail that started at the base of his head. He was wearing an open vest, with baggy blue pants and brown sandals. His eyes were a bright red, his wide grin blindingly white against his bronze skin that was as dark as a coconut. Olvia found him to be easily classified as; handsome, although she didn't feel any attraction to him. He was sitting next to a ship that was a little smaller than Tom, and, as far as she could see, had paddles on it.

"I-I'm Lloyd. Damian Lloyd." He cleared his throat.

She hopped off Tom. "Thanks."

The man, -boy, Olvia preferred to think of him as, even though he was obviously a year or two older than her- the boy, stared at Olvia studying her.

"They call me 'Sea King' Lloyd, ya know," The boy smiled proudly. "Cuz I hunt Sea Kings. Only person on this island to ever bring 'em down."

The boy had a weird accent. It was probably dialect from his island. Olvia snickered.

"I wouldn't be caught dead with a name like that." She said, coyly. "Being named after a fat ass fish."

The boy, Lloyd he'd said his name was, stared at her, his face twisting into a frown. "What was that for?"

Olvia gave a melodious laugh. "They are! Just fat ass fish!"

Lloyd snorted and brought his nets up. "You really are a landlubber. What'd you say your name was?"

"I didn't." Olvia said.

"Well...?" Lloyd looked expectantly at her.

"It's Olvia." She refrained from using her maiden name, as it usually, startled, scared or angered people.

"Well then, Olivia," He missaid her name.

"It's Olvia!"

"Sorry. Olive."

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Lloyd laughed, a pleasant sound to her ears, and offered his arm to her. "Shall I show you around?"

"Ugh, please." She pushed his arm away with disgust and they walked down the boardwalk together. "I'm not that type of girl."

"Hahaha. I didn't think so." Lloyd led the way. "This island is called Uoichiba."

"Fishmarket Island?" Olvia questioned.

"Yeah." He replied. "We're all fisherman here. That's just what we do. Fish."

"Hmm..." Olvia commented. "Why didn't it have a magnetic pull when I checked the Log?"

"Cuz this is a floating island." Lloyd explained. "We hammered stakes in the ground so it wouldn't float off."

Olvia glanced around the area. This must be the market place. They were all selling fish, there were even specific shops that specialized in Squid, or Sea Urchin or even Electric Eel.

"What do you use the Electric Eel for?" She asked Lloyd as they began to bunch closer together as the crowd grew.

"Medicine." Came his reply. "And repairing the lights. Here, hold on, I don't want us to get separated." Lloyd held her hand and pushed through the crowd.

"Its Lloyd-sama!" Girl's screams filled the air. "Sea King-sama!"

"Whoaaa! It's Sea King!" Little boys crowded around Lloyd and Olvia. The whole crowd of people literally stopped as people spotted Lloyd. Whispers of _Sea King_, _Lloyd-san_ and _Damian-san_ filled the air.

"Lloyd-sama, is that your girlfriend?!" A girl hysterically sobbed, pointing at Olvia.

"Ah-um, yeah!" Lloyd grinned.

"_Hey-!_" Olvia hissed.

"_Shh!"_" Lloyd shut her up.

At least twenty girls in the crowd crumpled lifelessly to the ground. Lloyd tightened his grip on her hand. There was a muscle twitching in his jaw. Olvia narrowed her eyes. He didn't like the girls, she could tell that far. She sighed internally. She'd play along.

"Lloyd-kun," She said, playfully, leading his face to hers with her right hand. There was a confused look in Lloyd's eyes. Olvia realized that his eyes weren't exactly red, they were more of a cerise. She took a deep, silent breath of nervousness. The first thought that she had was: "_His lips are softer than I thought._"

A chorus of girls gasped as they watched the strange, foreign girl kiss their idol. Lloyd's eyes widened. _What was she doing? Never mind that. It was nice. Kissing her._

"Let's go." Olvia felt her cheeks slightly heat up as she looked at the fisherman's surprised expression. She smiled and gently pulled Lloyd in a random direction. This was where she was not like her Aunt Livia, which her mother was very thankful for. Olvia had never kissed anyone; that had been her first. The feel of Lloyd's lips lingered on hers and she rubbed them together, licking them. It tasted salty, not a gross salty, but a fresh taste, like fresh sea salt. Olvia didn't know it, but it had been Lloyd's first as well. He'd never been into girls, but this one, this stubborn, bullheaded, sarcastic, but nonetheless beautiful girl, had somehow managed to get a kiss off of him. He stared at her black hair swishing as She walked away from the marketplace. He denied it, but he had felt something as she placed her cherry red lips on his. Olvia suddenly spun around, letting go of Lloyd's hand.

"Have we lost them?" She asked.

"Eh, huh?" Lloyd snapped back into reality.

Olvia gave an exasperated sigh. "Have we lost them?"

"Oh, um," Lloyd checked. "Yeah. Yeah we have."

Olvia ran a hand though her hair. "Don't think that because I kissed you once that I'm onto you Fishboy. That was just an act."

"Fishboy?" Lloyd asked incredulously.

"Yeah. Got a problem?"

Lloyd just snorted.

Olvia looked around at where they were. It looked like they were at the home district. They were little kids everywhere, playing in the water, and some studying. The kids screamed with delight when they saw Fishboy and ran to him, climbing all over his body, chanting: "Sea King! Sea King! Sea King!"

Lloyd laughed and played around with them, swinging them onto his shoulders and tossing them into the air. Olvia smiled. Fishboy didn't seem like such an annoying guy after all. She started to want him on her crew. Maybe it was fate that led her here, to have him become her first mate. Seeing Lloyd reminded her of her own father, Blaze. When she was younger, four or five, about these kids age, he'd always take time out of his day and play with her. Whether it was playing around with his Devil Fruit, or playing fetch with Boone, or just talking, Blaze would always manage to find time for her. And thinking of that made her think of Boone. Boone had died a few years back, of old age. Her life had gotten so much lonelier without that wise, old dog who could speak. Aunt Livia had gone for days without speaking to anyone, not even Sanji, when had Boone died.

Lloyd called her name, bringing her out of her flashback to the past. "Olvia! What's with the hard face?"

Olvia smiled. "Nothing."

The children flocked to her, touching her clothes, her hands, her hair, her face. She must've looked like an entirely different creature to them, her white skin standing out against their tan skin.

"You're pretty." One of the boys said, shyly.

"Thank you." Olvia grinned. These kids were cuties.

"Ohohoho? What have we got here?" A deep, revolting voice ground.

Olvia turned, pushing the suddenly frightened children behind her.

"Hahahahaha," The tall, red skinned Fishman laughed. He had green spiky hair that was the color of seaweed. On his bicep was a tattoo of a sun. Olvia went way back in her memory from when she was two. She recognized that mark as the Sun Pirates from Fishman island. "That's quite a catch you've got there, **Sea King**." The Fishman said Lloyd's nickname in a mocking tone, eying Olvia as he said this, with lustful eyes, his crew chuckling behind him

"Touch her and I'll kill you." Lloyd snarled "Marista."

"Why do you have the mark of the Sun Pirates?" Olvia asked.

"Oh, Princess, you're smart." The Fishman, Marista said. "We still don't like humans like Sea King here. The Sun Pirates are gonna make a comeback, right here and right now."

Olvia clenched her jaw. She had heard from Jinbe what the damage the first Sun Pirates has done and she didn't want these to do the same.

"Except I could make an exception for you, my girl." The Fishman hooked a webbed hand under her jaw. "If you become my woman."

"As if!" Olvia spat in his face.

"You little-!" Marista swung his right arm back. Olvia calmly stared at it, knowing she had the upper hand, not even bothering to use Haki.

"Reeling Cast!" Marista suddenly jerked backwards, away from Olvia, being pulled by some unknown thing.

"Bait Punch!" **THUD! CRACK!** Marista's face was smashed into folds. The sounds of bones and muscles cracking and ripping filled the air.

When he fell, Olvia saw the source of the punch. And grinned. Lloyd was standing there, his fist outstretched, his red eyes darker than they normally were. He was wearing some kind of clawed gauntlet on his hand, Marista's blood on the knuckles.

He rushed forward, reaching out for the first Fishman's neck he saw. "Five Fingered Posion Bait!"

Lloyd sunk his claws into the Fishman's neck, the poison emitting from his fingers creating a _hisss_ in the tender flesh of the Fishman.

"Aieeeee!" He howled, trying to pry Lloyd's claws loose with no avail. He only got his fingers wet with the poison, causing his fingers to bubble away. He collapsed and the whole crew rushed at the 'Sea King'. Lloyd ducked to the right and feinted to the left. "Long Cast!"

The grappling claws shot out from his fingers, grasping onto a Fishman. The Fishman hurtled towards him. Lloyd jumped up, the grappling claws snapping back onto his fingers, and latched onto the Fishman's bloody chest with his legs. He head butted him once, punched him once, twice, three times. Something flashed in the corner of Olvia's eye.

"Lloyd, watch out!" She cried.

Lloyd didn't even stop in his battering of the Fishman. Instead, he outstretched his right hand. "Five Fingered Paralysis Bait."

"Acck!" The Fishman was impaled by Lloyd's hand and immediately went stiff. Lloyd shook off the Fishman from his claws and gave a final punch to the Fishman he was hooked onto.

The Fishman's knees finally gave out and Lloyd lightly landed on his feet, letting go of the Fishman. He turned to the remaining members of the crew. Lloyd intertwined his fingers and cracked his knuckles, the clattering of his claws accompanying the crackle of his bones. He moved his head side to side, cracking his neck as well.

"Anybody up for more?" He grinned.

"**AHHHHH!"** The crew jumped into the ocean, their fast movements shown in the bubbling ocean.

"Sea King! Sea King!" The children rushed out from behind Olvia and cheered around Lloyd, the boys basking in admiration and the girls watching with adoration.

"Hahahaha!" He laughed. "I beat 'em up pretty good, didn't I?"

"Yeah you did!" They screamed.

"Ahahaha!" He laughed again. "Hurry up and go home. Your parents'll kill me if they found out you were out late because of me!"

Lloyd was right. It was getting dark. Olvia eyed Lloyd as the children ran to their homes. He let out a sigh and placed his gauntlets back in his fisherman's pouch. She was really wanting Fishboy on her crew now. He walked towards her, a tall, dark figure in the setting sun and grinned at her.

"How was that for a show?" He asked.

"It was good." Olvia replied.

He laughed. "Good."

At this point, Olvia was dying to ask him.

"Hey, Fishboy, can I ask you a question?" She burst out.

"Yeah." He said, slightly startled by her sudden outburst. "Anything."

**Will you join my crew?"**

"What crew?" He asked.

"My pirate crew."

His face suddenly grew dark. "No."

"Why not?" Olvia asked. "We'd make the perfect team and-"

"No, Olvia!" He yelled, drawing his gauntlets. "Pirates are the filth of the sea! I'd never be one!"

Olvia was instantly on her guard. She had seen what Lloyd could do and. "Fishboy...You wouldn't attack me, would you?"

Lloyd halfheartedly swung at her. Olvia easily jumped over him. She outstretched her palm above his head as she flipped over him. She had to be careful. She didn't want to kill the man.

"Genshi Genshi no Furnace!"

"Ahh!" Lloyd fell to the ground, rolling in agony. "What did you do?!"

Olvia alighted on the ground. "I just made your atoms move around at an extremely fast pace, making you heat up. You feel like your body's on fire, right?"

He nodded weakly. "You're a Devil Fruit User?"

This time, Olvia was the one to nod. "Genshi Genshi no Mi. Atom Atom Fruit. It allows me to control the atoms in the air. I could even make you...spontaneously combust," Olvia flexed her fingers experimentally. "But I don't want to. And that would take far too much mental concentration."

Lloyd staggered upright. "I hate pirates." He hissed. "They pollute the very sea we float on."

Olvia leaned closer to him, her breath brushing his skin. "I'm not that kind of pirate, Lloyd. Join my crew."

Lloyd leaned even closer, their lips almost touching. "No."

"Lloyd." Olvia breathed, almost pleadingly. If she couldn't get this Fishboy to join her crew, she couldn't get anyone to.

Green eyes bore into red for what seemed like an eternity. The tall, long haired fisherman finally broke the stare down and turned away, leaving the pirate to her own.

Olvia sighed and made her way to Tom. She was going to leave, forget she ever met Lloyd, and try to go find another person, with whom she was most likely to fail to get to join. Once she arrived at her ship, however, someone had already beaten her to it.

"Oi, you're Cobalt Olvia, aren't you?" A man who looked like he was in his early thirties said.

"Yeah," Olvia said, a little unsettled. "How do you know my name?"

"You look like Nico Robin so I figured you were her kid. Her and Cobalt Blaze's." He replied. "You want Lloyd on your crew, don't you?"

"Uh huh." She jumped up on deck. "You know Lloyd? Oh wait, he's the hero of the town."

The man laughed. "I taught 'im howta fish."

He suddenly sighed. "Lloyd used to be such a different kid. He denied you, didn't he? Cuz you's a pirate chickie?"

She nodded.

"He's justa denyin his own feelin's." The man drank from his flask. "You gots to know about Lloyd. About how he gots that way."

Olvia leaned closer towards the man. Lloyd's history? Now that was something. It might even give her a clue on how to win him onto her crew.

The man opened his mouth. "Firs' of all, Lloyd's parents were killed." 


	3. Uoichiba Island Arc: Olvia Vs Fishmen

**A/N: I know I've said this a lot, but review! REVIEW REVIEW, REVIEW! Please! And thank you

* * *

**

Olvia Vs Uoichiba's Ultimate Enemy

"Killed? By pirates?" Olvia asked.

"No." The man said. "Killed by Sea Kings. That's why he hunts 'em."

"Okaay." Olvia said slowly. "What does that have to do with me getting him to be on my crew?"

The man took another swig. "You've gotta outplay him."

"Outplay him?" Olvia asked. This was leading to something bad. She knew it. If he hunted Sea Kings and she had to outplay him...

"You gots to steal wonna his catches."

_NOOOO!_ Olvia cringed. She was a Devil Fruit User. There was no way she could grab a Sea King. She would drown. And die.

"But I'm a Devil Fruit User!" Olvia protested. "There's no way-"

The man cut her off, a look creeped into his dark crimson eyes. "You have to. It's the only way. Use your brain, girl. Aren't you Nico Robin's child?"

Olvia just stood there, staring incredulously at the man. There was no way. No way at all.

"He thinks pirates are filthy. That they pollute the sea. He told you himself, didn't he?" The man prepared to leave, sliding off the barrel he was sitting on, his sandals crunching beneath his feet. "You gotta show 'im that you ain't that kind of pirate. He was drawn to you, I'm sure of that. You gots a light in you. Use that light, Cobalt Olvia."

He slid down the side of Sailing Tom. "My wife 'an I have gotta extra bed. You can stay with us tonight."

Olvia slowly followed the man deeper into the housing dock of Uoichiba. How could she possibly beat Lloyd?

* * *

When she woke up the next morning, it was bright and sunny. A perfect day for fishing. Fishing Sea Kings. Olvia groaned and fell back into bed. This was an impossible task. How could she ever catch a Sea King without touching the water? She took a deep breath. The man's wife had said that this used to be Lloyd's old bed.

_It still smells like him._ She thought. _ Wait...why do I know what he smells like?_

Olvia brushed this thought out of her mind and rolled out of bed, rubbing her tired eyes. She changed out of the clothes that they'd given her into her usual getup of leather and lace. Once Olvia stalked out of the house, she immediately spotted Lloyd. He was a ways off of Uoichiba, but if she squinted, she saw his ship and him. He was leaning over the side, looking at something, and then suddenly jumped in. Olvia pursed her lips. He was definitely hunting a Sea King, there was no doubt about it. a crowd was gathering around her. It must be a regular spectacle for them to watch Lloyd hunting. Olvia watched as the wakes from the Sea King swimming grew faster. She saw Lloyd's head bob up for air, and then the Sea King reared into the air as well, spitting and hissing. It looked like a giant crawfish, but with the body of a snake. Olvia found it to be quite disgusting looking. If only she could get it closer to her...

That was it! Olvia snapped her fingers and grinned. Brilliant. She outstretched her hand. "Genshi Genshi no Push."

She compressed the air behind the Sea King, creating a hard, invisible wall, and then made a fist with her hand. She brought the fist into her body, and watched as the Sea King screeched and thrashed around, confused as to why it was bring pushed towards Uoichiba. Olvia heard screams and yells of panic behind her as people scattered. She grimly smiled. She had it under control.

The Sea King rushed closer and closer until it was almost on top of Uoichiba. "Genshi Genshi no Wall." The Sea King slammed into an invisible wall, and floated in the wall, groaning with pain and dizziness. It looked her in the eye and hissed pitifully.

"Hmph." Olvia snorted. She closed her eyes, calmed her senses and snapped them open again.

A wave of energy rushed over the Sea King. It was suddenly very very very afraid of the black haired girl in front of him. It screeched and cowered in front of Olvia as she reached out her hand and petted it.

"That's a good boy." She smiled.

There were whispers in the crowd. _"No ones ever done that before." "Stealing a catch from Lloyd? Impossible!" "How did she do it?"_

"You're a Haki user?" Lloyd pulled himself up onto the boardwalk, his boat tied to the dock.

As Olvia turned and opened her mouth, a large shadow of a ship covered the island. It was a pirate ship, with a sun painted onto the flag. Olvia narrowed her eyes. _The Sun Pirates..._

"Well, well, well, look what happened there, men." A low voice chuckled. "Some pretty, little girl just stole the Sea King's catch."

A chorus of Fishmen cackled along with him.

"What do you want?" Lloyd shouted back up at them.

"I heard you beat up my precious little subordinates yesterday." Came the reply. "They also told me that that little Princess there wanted to be a pirate."

Olvia tensed. They'd heard her conversation with Lloyd, even though it was meant to be private. She glanced at Lloyd. The fisherman's eyes were livid with anger.

"I've come to strike a bargain with her." A tall shadowy form reached the bow of the ship. "Come join my New Sun Pirates and I," The Fishman paused. "Or let this whole Uoichiba Island die in flames."

The Fishman was a tall, muscular man, nothing like the puny guy that Lloyd had beaten up yesterday. He had green skin, a red bandana, and dreadlocks. On his chest was a bright red sun. Olvia swallowed hard. She couldn't join these Fishman. She wouldn't. Yet she also wouldn't let this island burn to embers because of her.

"We had a deal, Gideon!" Lloyd yelled. "Your Sun Pirates wouldn't attack us if we traded equally and fairly with you!"

"Ah? We did?" Gideon scratched his head. "I forgot. Shesheshesheshe!"

"You-" Lloyd leapt onto their ship. "Long Cast!"

Olvia realized that it wasn't just the claws that shot out, the whole thing shot out, with a thin, hard fishing wire connecting to his hand. It looked exactly like Franky's Strong Right attack. He whipped the two claws around his body, creating red slashes onto dozens of Fishmen's chest. The crowd of citizens started cheering as they saw Lloyd beating the Fishmen. Olvia clenched her jaw. She could sense the Fishman, Gideon, and his wrath at Lloyd. He should be attacking Lloyd any minute now...

"NAAARRGHHH!" Lloyd's yell of pain silenced the crowd.

Olvia felt a rush of concern for him and jumped onto the deck of the pirate's ship, even though it meant danger for her as well. Lloyd's back was a bloody mess of blood and gore. Gideon held a huge harpoon which was stained with blood, Lloyd's blood. Lloyd staggered as he walked towards Gideon.

"Ten Finger Posion Bait!" His claws shot out from his gauntlets and sunk into Gideon's flesh.

"Errggh!" He tried to shake off the little vats of poison off of his chest. A hissing sound emitted as they dropped off.

"Don't butt in." Lloyd growled at Olvia. "Pirate."

"Oh, so have you decided to join our crew?" Gideon chuckled.

"No." Olvia said.

Gideon's face turned into a mask of anger and rage. "Throw the flaming harpoons!"

Olvia turned with alarm as the Fishmen scurried about the deck, setting their harpoons on fire. Lloyd turned to stop them, but was thrown into the water by Gideon's harpoon.

"Stop it!" Olvia shouted. "Genshi Genshi no Furnace!"

"Ow!" The Fishmen cried. The harpoon glowed an angry red as Olvia heated up the atoms that made them up. After a few seconds, they melted, turning into hot, molten liquid iron.

"What is this?" Gideon hissed. "A Devil Fruit User?"

Olvia grinned. "That's right. Genshi Genshi no Mi. Atom Atom Fruit."

"And now that you've thrown my new partner into the water," Olvia repelled the Fishmen trying to grab her. "I'm pretty pissed."

A muscle twitched in Gideon's jaw. He rushed at Olvia, his harpoon outstretched. Olvia bounced into the air as he swung. She flung her right leg out and spun it around her body.**CRACK!** Gideon fell over holding his now broken jaw. Olvia landed lightly on the ground.

"Hahaha!" She laughed. "You call _that_ fighting?"

"ARRGGHH!" He swung his harpoon at her again. Trying to make fun of him, Olvia didn't move until the last second, resulting in him clipping her left shoulder with the tip. She hissed between her teeth in pain. _I got too cocky. My shoulders going numb. It's poison. I'm going to have to finish this fast._

"Genshi Genshi no Scatter!" The black harpoon in Gideon's webbed fingers turned as flimsy as paper. It now looked like a rubber harpoon. Gideon looked at it incredulously, and then threw it to the side, disgusted.

"Men! Keep shooting!" He shouted.

_Shit!_ She'd forgotten that they'd been shooting flaming harpoons at the island! She had to lead them off. If only Sailing Tom were close by...

It was like the ship had heard her. Sailing Tom was already floating up next to the bigger, Sun Pirate's ship. She flipped off Gideon and sprung onto Tom.

"Come on!" She said. "I know you can do it! Let's go!"

The sails unfurled, the mast creaked and the wheel spun. Sailing Tom shot out from the shadow of the other ship, carrying a screaming, flailing Olvia. "HEYYY! I'M OVER HERE! COME AND GET ME!"

The other ship immediately turned and headed for her. Olvia smiled. They were stupid. Hadn't they seen her Devil Fruit Power? She reached out her palm, facing it towards the ship.

"Genshi Genshi no Beam."

She felt the atoms in the air tremble as they alined themselves in her palm. A straight and narrow beam appeared and shot right at the other ship. It exploded right on impact. As the debris and wreckage of the ship floated into the air, Olvia heard the cheering and shouting of the people of the island. She smiled. She was glad she was to be of help to the people of Uoichiba. Olvia didn't think that her beam attack would make that much of an explosion. She suddenly felt very sad and very faint.

_'I guess I couldn't get Lloyd to join me.'_ She thought as her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell over backwards, her prior attack making her completely exhausted. Strong, tan arms caught her as she fell.

* * *

It was hard. It was hard, but soft. And warm. It also smelled nice. Olvia burrowed deeper into whatever she was laying against, hearing it's steady heartbeat against her ear. Wait. Olvia blinked and leaned back, trying to see what she was laying next to.

She was laying with a shirtless Lloyd, in _her_ bed, in _her_ ship. Olvia took a deep breath and tried not to cry out. She checked her body, making sure he hadn't violated her, or had touched her in any way. He hadn't. She breathed a sigh of relief and turned back to his sleeping form. He had his arms wrapped around her body tightly, looking like he was trying to keep her warm. Olvia peeked over his shoulder, and saw that he'd placed his vest on the chair and her leather jacket by it. There were goosebumps on Lloyd's arms and he was breathing with a slight chatter. Olvia touched his arm lightly. He was freezing cold. She then noticed that all the blankets were around her, not him. She had to get him warm. Olvia took half of the blankets and wrapped them around Lloyd. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Olvia..." He muttered. "What are you doing?"

His chest was crudely bandaged, but her wounded shoulder was neatly bound up. Lloyd had sacrificed a lot for her. She smiled. Fishboy wasn't so bad after all.

"Lloyd. You're freezing."

"I don't feel it." He said through chattering teeth.

Olvia snorted. "Whatever Fishboy."

She wrapped the blankets around him tightly, bringing them closer together. Lloyd brought a shaking hand up to her forehead. "Good. Your fevers gone."

"What?" She asked.

"When I caught you as you fell, your body was burning up, like you had a fever." He said. "So I put you in bed and did the best I could. Then you suddenly got really cold. So I climbed into bed with you to try and get you warm." He sleepily blinked his eyes as he started to get warm.

"Shh." Olvia wrapped him tighter in the blankets. "Go to sleep."

His head slowly slumped onto her shoulder and she felt his steady breathing on her chest. She smiled and slowly closed her eyes. It wasn't so bad having him in her bed. 


	4. Techna Island Arc: What's in a Vegetable

**Whats in a Vegetable?**

Olvia woke up to find that Lloyd was no longer with her. She felt strange loneliness as she discovered this. She breathed deeply in, smelled Lloyd and smiled. The covers were wrapped around her tightly, and she unraveled herself out of them. Olvia picked up her black leather jacket from the chair and slipped it over her shoulders. She walked out of the room and into the main deck to find Lloyd at the helm.

"Hi." She sat on the railing by him.

Lloyd quickly glanced at her. "You look like you're feeling better."

"Much."

He grinned. "At Uoichiba, did you ask me why the Log didn't work?"

"Yeah."

"I was so eager to show you around and tell you about the island that I completely disregarded what you said." He chuckled to himself. "The Log doesn't work because we're not in Grand Line."

"Oh...right...I forgot..." Olvia flushed with embarrassment.

Lloyd sighed and shook his head. "We really need a navigator."

He squinted into the distance. "We're going to be going through the Calm Belt so it's gonna get rough soon."

"What?" Olvia asked.

"It's going to be rough." Lloyd repeated.

"Huh?"

A Sea King appeared in front of them, it's jaws wide open. Olvia slowly opened her mouth in a wordless gasp.

"That's what I mean by rough." Lloyd grinned.

"WHAT THE HELL -LLOYD GET US OUT OF HERE!" Olvia screamed.

"What? You seem frightened." Lloyd calmly spun the wheel and the Sea King barely missed them as it clamped it's jaws down.

"OF COURSE I'M FRIGHTENED YOU IDIOT FISHBOY! THERE'S A FUCKING SEA KING IN FRONT OF US!"

"Wow...You're a scaredy cat."

"SHUT IT!"

To Olvia's dismay, dozens of Sea Kings appeared and bumped Sailing Tom back and forth across their backs, making them fly like billiard balls across the ocean. Lloyd laughed with his mouth wide open, while Olvia screamed all the while, hanging onto Lloyd's tightly. Suddenly, the Sea Kings swam away from their ship. Lloyd grinned. "We must be in Grand Line."

"Uh, Lloyd...?" Olvia whimpered.

"Hm?"

"I don't think we're in Grand Line." Olvia pointed to the looming shadow.

Lloyd slowly turned around and saw what Olvia was pointing at.

It was the biggest Sea King he'd seen yet. Not as big as the Leviathan, but large enough to match it. It roared and gaped it's jaws wide.

"Oh." He said.

Olvia pushed Lloyd out of the way and pressed the gear. "Coup de Burst!"

Tom shot off just in time as the beast clamped it's jaws shut. They flew in the air for a while and Lloyd looked shaken. "I didn't know the ship could do that."

"Yeah, well Franky made it." She muttered.

"Franky? You mean Cyborg Franky from the Straw Hat crew?" Lloyd asked.

She nodded and then realized her mistake. She hadn't told Lloyd that her mother was Nico Robin and that her father was Cobalt Blaze.

"Wait," Lloyd held out his hands for balance as they landed on the ocean with a splash. "How do you know him?"

Olvia said nothing and stared at the ground.

"Olvia?"

She ignored him and picked at something on her jacket.

Lloyd blinked and studied her closer When he had first saw her, she had looked vaguely familiar. Now he realized why.

"You look just like Nico Robin... Are you the rumored daughter of her and Cobalt Blaze?"

Olvia's finger stopped picking at her jacket.

"You're Cobalt Olvia?" Lloyd drew closer to her.

She avoided his gaze and made to leave the area. Lloyd grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her chin up, looking her in the eye.

"Are you Cobalt Olvia?" He asked.

Olvia blinked and glanced at his lips. They looked so soft and nice. She subconsciously leaned forward towards him, closing the space between them.

"Hey, stop trying to distract me." Lloyd put his fingers on her lips.

Olvia couldn't help but feel hurt. She wasn't trying to distract him...

"Are you, or are you not?" He asked once again.

"Why do you want to know so much?" She demanded.

"Just tell me." He replied.

"Fine." Her short temper flared up. "I am. Happy?"

Lloyd released her. "Yeah."

She flipped her hair angrily over her shoulder. What was up with Fishboy? Why'd he want to know about her so much? It wasn't his business to know about who her parents were. So why was he so curious? Olvia huffed, throughly fed up with that son of a gun and checked the Log. It was pointing to the left.

"Fishboy." She said.

"Hm?" He came up behind her, pressing his body slightly on hers, making her breath catch in her throat. "What?"

"T-Turn the wheel to the left." Olvia recovered.

"Yes Ma'am." He grinned. Olvia sighed and turned back ahead. This nervous thing that happened when he came up close to her was really getting in the way.

Lloyd spun the wheel round and the sailed towards where the Log pointed them. Olvia took another glance at Lloyd. She had only just met him, yet she felt something when he was around. Olvia shook her head and disregarded it for something else.

"Look at that..." Lloyd murmured.

Olvia watched as a large island that was a gray, shiny, chrome drifted into view. She checked the Log. No doubt about it; it was pointing right towards it.

"Prepare to land." She called over her shoulder.

"Alrighty." Lloyd nodded.

As they pulled up against the shore, a man wearing goggles and a white lab coat met them. He called something out towards them, and Lloyd jumped off to hear him better.

"We don't normally get visitors." The man took off his goggles and wiped them, revealing bright blue eyes.

He had messy brown hair that was filled with bits and pieces of metal and his cheeks were grimy with soot.

"What is this place?" Olvia sauntered up next to Lloyd, her hands on her hips.

"This is Techna." The man told the pair of them. "All of us who live here are inventors, engineers, builders, that kind of stuff."

Olvia placed a hand on her chin. Inventors... Which meant a smart person... They were going to need that in their crew, seeing as Fishboy was just a lump of seaweed. Lloyd glanced at her. There was a look in Olvia's green eyes.

"Who's the smartest, greatest inventor here?" Olvia asked slyly.

Lloyd chuckled to himself. So that was what she was looking for.

The man sighed. "Well the best I'd say, and everyone else would too as well, is Koronoko. She goes by Koro." The man leaned closer to them. "But she's a bit strange."

"That's alright." Olvia beamed. "Where can I find her?"

The man sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "In the side of the mountain." He pointed to the metallic looking mountain in the middle. Olvia peered over his shoulder. There seemed to be a huge, chrome compound behind him and then the mountain.

"That's the lab where most of us work at." He said. "She doesn't work with us. She lives in the mountain. Like I said, Koros...different."

"Thats alright. He's a freak too." Olvia pointed at Lloyd.

"Hey -what?!" Lloyd said indignantly.

"Haha, come on." Olvia grabbed Lloyd's hand and pulled him towards the mountain.

Lloyd's eyes widened with surprise as she touched him. His skin felt strangely tingly where she touched him. The scientist who greeted them watched the pair as the walked off towards the mountain. He blinked. They were a strange pair. He then turned to the ship. The man nodded, approving the workmanship. It was strange; it seemed like he'd seen this type of work before.

"Fishboy, you're so slow." Olvia let go of his hand. They were close to the opening of some type of lab dug inside the mountain. Lloyd was resting against a chrome rock.

"I've never...climbed a...mountain before..." He gasped.

"Weakling." Olvia snorted and walked into the cavern herself.

It was different than she thought it would be. Instead of being literally, dug into the mountain, there were simple stairs leading down a few feet from the opening. She peeked down over the railing. Like she'd thought, she couldn't see anything. Olvia tossed her hair over her shoulder and ventured deeper. It was a long flight of stairs and once she reached the bottom, her boots stopped and she stood there, mouth agape at the prospect.

It was an underground cave, filled with bits and pieces of amazing work. There was a small pool of water and a perfect little metal ship floated on it. She looked to her right and there was a robot that looked remarkably like a human, wearing a suit of armor and holding a sword and shield. A strange rectangle like thing with wheels was on the right. Olvia blinked at it. It looked like a metallic box on wheels. There was a small sort of desk area in the center of the cave, in the middle of the pool of water, and Olvia headed towards it. She used the ship to get across. The ship was made amazingly. Olvia ran a finger against the metal as the ship started to move on it's own accord. She rubbed her index finger against her thumb. It was as good as Franky's. Olvia stepped onto the small island in the middle. She noticed there was a lot of strange things in this cave.

A weird looking thing was sitting on the desk. It looked like it was divided into two half's, but they were connected at the same time. The first half showed a glasslike thing, with moving pictures and words. The second half was stranger. It had letters on it, but the letters were divided into different buttons. Around the buttons, near the bottom, was a large rectangular bar. Next to the bar, there were four arrows pointing up, down, left and right. Olvia looked up. Were they pointing at something? Maybe if she touched the buttons, they would trigger something. As she reached a delicate finger down, she heard a stirring and held up her hand.

"Genshi Genshi no Hold." Her hand curled into a fist and the stirring stopped. She whipped around to find that a strange, silver thing was struggling in the atoms she'd used to hold whatever was moving. It looked somewhat like a very large spider, without the ugly pincers and face. In face, she couldn't see the face at all.

"What the hell are you?" Olvia asked aloud.

It bleeped some nonsense at her. Olvia's eyes narrowed. It sounded like it was cursing at her.

"Gear!" A girl's voice came from somewhere in the pile of stuff around the island. "That was not a very nice word!"

"Hm?" Olvia's eyes glanced back and forth as her head swiveled, looking for the girl.

There was a noise like the fluttering of clothes, and Olvia moved swiftly to the right. A flash of flying pink hair and a white lab coat flew past her. Olvia lifted her elbow and hit what she believed to be the person'e neck. She cried out in pain and crumpled to the ground. The machine spider bleeped frantically. Olvia turned and knelt on top of the girl, rolling her so that Olvia could see her face. She was wearing oval glasses and her pink hair was actually quite long. The girl's face was young, probably about fourteen or fifteen years old. Olvia held her by the shoulders and studied her. She wore a collard shirt under her lab coat and there was a silver necklace around her neck. Olvia squinted at her. Her face was actually more mature than she'd realized. The only reason as to why Olvia could tell that the girl she was pinning under her was younger, was that her breasts were not as developed as Olvia's were. Olvia flushed at this thought.

Suddenly, the girl's eyes flashed open and she struggled underneath Olvia's strong grip. She finally cried out with exasperation. "Why do you have to be such a vegetable?!"

"Huh?" Olvia's brow furrowed. Vegetable? 


	5. Techna Island Arc: The Genius

**The Genius**

"So you're the rumored Koronoko?" Olvia leaned back against her desk

Koronoko averted the piercing gaze of Olvia, absentmindedly pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and nodded.

"I thought you were a bit on the weird side." The raven haired beauty sighed.

Koronoko looked up with an indignant expression on her face. "Am not!"

"Well...you talk to...robots..." The older teen pointed to the gibbering silver spider-like thing that had cursed at her earlier.

"Gear is **not **a robot!" Koronoko pulled him closer to her. "He's my best friend! ...My only friend..."

Olvia narrowed her gaze. If her best friend was a robot, and she lived inside a mountain on her own...  
She put two and two together. It must mean that...that...

"She's cast out..." Olvia whispered.

She watched as the younger girl tenderly inspected her machine for any injuries or bumps that Olvia might've caused to him. Olvia's gaze softened.  
She saw Lloyd, out of the corner of her eye, stumble inside Koronoko's lab and make his way towards the two of them. Olvia stopped him with a shake of her head and he stopped in his tracks. Lloyd gave her a confused look, but consented to her wishes.

"Koro...can I call you that?" Olvia bent down to the other girl's level.

Koro looked up with intelligent magenta eyes and nodded.

"Well, Koro, can you tell me if I'm right when I say this?" Olvia licked her lips and took a deep breath. She didn't want to hurt the girl's feelings, but she had to ask. "Are you an outcast?"

Koro's eyes widened as Olvia uttered those words and her eyes became unfocused. Olvia furrowed her brow, concerned with her reactions.

"Hey, Koro." Olvia snapped her fingers in front of her face.

No reply.

"Koro!"

"Huh?" Koro blinked, and her eyes began to focus on Olvia's face once more.

"Gosh," Olvia breathed a sigh of relief. "You had me worried there, for a second."

"Sorry." Gear bleeped something and nudged Koro affectionately. Koro smiled and rubbed his head. "It's just that...the others don't really like me. They see me as a weirdo. A freak. I can't mingle with anybody." She suddenly looked up at Olvia. "That's why I live here. With my creations. Then I don't feel lonely when people give me weird stares whenever I say anything. Here, I can feel..." She searched for a word. "Normal."

Olvia gave her a concerned look. "Sweetie...are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah." Koro looked up at her with a slight smile. "I'm okay."

Olvia sighed. She suddenly felt responsibility over this young teen. She had to make sure if she was alright. She had to keep an eye over her... But how? Koro didn't look like the type to want to join up with Olvia, much less join a **pirate** crew. Lloyd took this break in their conversation as an oppurtunity to come out of his hiding place.

"Hey, Olvia." He grinned.

"Lloyd!" She exclaimed. "I thought I told you to stay put!"

"Hello." Koro said. "Are you her boyfriend?"

**"WHAT?!" **They both spluttered at once.

"Why would I ever-" Lloyd began.

"Fishboy? Ugh!" Olvia caterwauled.

"How could I be ever attracted to him/her!" They shouted, their cheeks rosy red.

"Heheheh." Koro giggled softly. "You two are so oblivious."

"Wait...you just insulted me..." Olvia turned to her first mate.

"What?!" Lloyd backed up. "How?"

"You just said you wouldn't be attracted to me!"

"But that was because-"

"No becauses Lloyd!"

Koro smiled. She liked those two, especially the girl. She felt some strange warmth when Olvia had asked her if she was okay, with that concerned, motherly look on her face. Koro liked her. She really did.

"Koro, where're you go-" Olvia's eyes fell on the small shrine and her voice trailed off. "-ing..."

It was a shrine. Decicated to the one and only. Olvia's delicate eyebrows steadily rose on her forehead. It was a shrine dedicated to-

**"Franky?" **Olvia chuckled.

"NOOOO!" Koro screeched and flung herself in front of it. Gear crawled up to Olvia and began bleeping things that would've been obscene. Olvia was quite glad that the small machine was reduced to talking only in bleeps and whirrs.

"I'm not making fun of you, Koro." Olvia brushed her hair out of her face with a smile. "I just didn't know you were his fan."

A strange look came upon Koro's face. "You talk like you know him."

"Well of course." Olvia grinned. "He's my Godfather."

"What?" It was so silent that Olvia could swear she could her the droplets of water at the base of Koro's Junk Island.

"Yeah." Olvia shrugged. "I'm Cobalt Olvia. Used to be part of the Straw Hat crew when I was a kid with my mom, Nico Robin, and my dad, Cobalt Blaze."

"Well you told her that easily!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"She's an innocent fifteen year old!" Olvia retorted. "You're just a, what, nineteen year old boy who has no idea what goes on in a woman's brain or her body for that instance!"

Lloyd turned bright red once more. "I...I...I do..."

"You didn't." Olvia's jade eyes flashed.

"Didn't what?"

"You...I can't believe you... You looked at my body while I was unconscious, didn't you!" Olvia accused.

"Did not!"

"Ohhhh, Damian Lloyd, I am going to kill you!" Olvia approached Lloyd with her fist and Lloyd let out a girlish scream.

"I didn't"

"Shut up!" Koro shouted.

Olvia and Lloyd turned, surprised that such a loud voice had come out of the girl's mouth.

"Tell me about Franky!" Koro demanded.

Olvia turned her back on Lloyd, something he was very grateful for.

"Before that," Olvia had a mischievous grin on her face. "Let me show you something."

"Huh?" Koro asked.

"C'mon, let's go outside."

* * *

"ERMAHGURDERMAHGURDERMAHGURD!" Koro squealed as she pranced around the deck of Sailing Tom. "FRANKY SENSEI MADE THIS?!"

"Yup." Olvia grinned, her arms crossed.

"ERMAHGURD!"

"You sure her brain can take all this?" Lloyd muttered in Olvia's hair. Olvia tried to ignore his warm breath on her ear.

"Y-Yeah. She's fine."

Lloyd popped a red candy in his mouth and crunched down on it. He stared long and hard at Olvia's smiling face as she watched Koro fangirl over Franky's creations. Olvia was acting mighty weird recently. Every time he drew close to her, he could swear he heard an intake of breath from Olvia every time. It wasn't that he denied feeling antsy whenever she was around him, with that cool confiedence of hers, that subtle beauty that she didn't try to show off, he liked it. But he didn't know what it meant. There was no way in hell that he was attracted to her. She even said so herself, that she would never be attracted to him. So why was he feeling this way?

Lloyd took a green candy out of his pocket and was prepared to toss it in his mouth when he felt the presence of Koro.

"Can I have that?" Koro's hand was poised above the hard, green candy that was in Lloyd's hand.

"Oh, um, sure..." He handed it to her.

"Thanks!" She gushed, brushing Lloyd's hand slightly as she grabbed the candy. "You're the best!"

"Get away from him." Olvia snarled, angry fire dancing in her eyes. Lloyd could swear there was an inferno raging behind her. "Eep! Ok!" Koro squeaked, thoroughly intimidated.

"Ok, good." Olvia's attitude changed entirely, her face becoming a beaming ray of sun. "Come here, I want to show you the rest of Franky's stuff."

"OHMIGURD, REALLY?! REALLY?! OHMIGURDOHMIGURDOHMIGURD!" A hyperventilating Koro followed Olvia down the manhole. Lloyd sighed. What was up with Olvia? Her personality change between the harbinger of hell and then suddenly one of God's angels? What was she, on her period?

* * *

"Yes...Yes I understand...Yes sir." A pair of lips spoke into the Ko-DenDen Mushi.

The group of Marines behind the speaker had hearts for eyes and some were drooling. Others had nosebleed coming out of their nostrils.

"Yes...There's no doubt about it sir. It's Nico Robin's daughter...Yes. They've come in contact with **the Genius**."

The woman holding the reciever clenched her jaw and tightend her grip as the Ko-DenDen Mushi spoke.

"Yes, sir." This sounded forced. "I understand. I will execute that immediately. Yes sir."

She slammed the reciever back and the Ko-DenDen Mushi fell asleep.

"That shitty bastard...What does he know?" She growled under her breath.

She stood up, long white blonde locks tumbling over her shoulders, the purple streaks in them standing out vibrantly. Her intense blue eyes narrowed as she recalled what the man had told her.

"Shitty bastard." She repeated under her breath.

"Oi! You good for nothing arses!" She barked.

"Hai, Vice Admiral-" The rest of the Marine's sentances were cut off as they fainted with delight at seeing the Vice Admiral's curvy form in the tight fitting jeans and the dark blue blouse that she wore.

"Get up!" She shouted.

**"Hai!" **The Marines immediately stood at attention to the voice of their commander.

"Now," She paced around the deck, her Vice Admirial's jacket fluttering in the wind as it sat loosely on her shoulders. "We're going to do something risky here. You men ready?"

**"Hai!" **

"Good." A grim look came upon her face as she turned to the island covered in chrome metal. "Make way for Techna!"

**"Hai, Vice Admirial Prea!"**


	6. Techna Island Arc: The Hurricane

**A/N:** Oh, I forgot to mention this, but Lloyd, Koro, Uoichiba Island and Techna are all kallin22's...erm...how should I say this...creation, would you call it? Well, I dunno what to call it, but I forgot to give credit for that. And Vice Admiral Prea is kallin's friend's OC as well so yep yep. Sorry about that, I forgot to give credit （−＿−；）And, like, I've officially made the Merry Go Round of Life OST from Howl's Moving Castle Olvia's theme...I just love it soooo much. (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o))) I'll tend to do this a lot, like finding random music and then making that the theme for my characters. It helps me understand them better. So don't judge. ( ; _ ; )/~~~

* * *

**The Hurricane and the Devil's Spawn**

* * *

Lloyd swung his legs across the deck and sat on the railing of Tom as he heard the two girls below deck. He listened to Koro's fangirling, and then to Olvia's soft giggles as she explained what went on in the contraptions. Lloyd smiled and laid down on the thin beams, balancing himself skillfully. Lloyd quietly listened as Olvia explained how the cola engine worked and Koro's small squeals.

_I could listen to Olvia's voice all day._ He thought silently to himself. He then almost jerked, startled, off the ship. His left hand heaved himself up, and he rolled onto the grassy deck, wide eyed at his discovery.

He loved her. He, Damian Lloyd, was in love with Cobalt Olvia. Lloyd blinked. This couldn't be. He had only met her a couple weeks ago, yet she was always in his head. Lloyd chewed nervously on a hangnail. He couldn't tell her yet, what would she think of him! He laughed silently as he imagined her reaction.

_"Lloyd, are you insane? Get back to steering!"_

But then he imagined a different outcome, a more gentle, soft side of Olvia, like he'd seen today with Koro.

_"What?...Lloyd...you do...?...Lloyd, I don't know what to say..."_Her beautiful green eyes would glance up at him shyly and he'd cup that small, delicate chin of hers and he'd kiss those soft, ruby red lips-

"Lloyd!" The real Olvia snapped her finger's in front of her daydreaming first mate's eyes. "Snap out of it!"

"Wh-What?" Lloyd blinked, his bright red eyes coming back into the real world. They focused on a concerned looking Olvia's face. He felt his cheeks flush slightly as he gazed at her face.

Olvia slapped his cheek mercilessly. "Get your ass off the floor."

All thoughts of romancing his captain immediately flew out of his mind as he felt the stinging pain on his cheek and his head was slammed into the deck by the force of her blow. He leaped up in anger. "Ya know-!"

"Shh." She placed her index finger on his lips and he stopped.

Koro shuffled her feet nervously on the grass as Olvia and Lloyd watched her.

"Well?" Olvia smiled, trying to change the mood. "Did you like it? Well, of course you did, seeing as you like Franky and all, but did you-"

"Let me join!" Koro burst.

"See -eh?" Olvia stopped mid sentence.

"Let me join!" Koro repeated again. "I can tell well enough by now that you're pirates. I've always wanted to be one -they seem so free and can go wherever they want... I just want to be free!" Koro's voice slowly trailed off and she flushed bright red with embarrassment. "You probably think I'm stupid, just a fifteen year old nerd, who can only build and can't fight for herself-"

"No." Olvia placed her hands on Koro's shoulders. Koro looked up, startled into the beaming face of Olvia. "It's not stupid."

"Koro, I was going to ask you to join." Olvia then faltered and fluttered her eyelashes downwards. "But...I didn't know how to, I thought that you'd never-"

"I do." Koro said, her eyes shining.

"Well then, Koro," Olvia smiled at her. "Welcome to the-"

Korp cut her off with a sudden hug.

"K-Koro..." Olvia looked with startled eyes at their new crewmember.

"Thank you, Olvia!" Koro looked up at the taller girl. "Thank you so so much!" She pranced off, her pink hair flowing in the wind and Gear bleeping behind her. "Let me get my stuff and we'll leave!"

Lloyd turned at looked at Olvia. "You sure we don't need to tell the others on her island?"

"Hmm," Olvia placed her chin in her hand. "I think we should, even if Koro says they dislike her. We should tell them before we leave."

Lloyd nodded. Another wise move from Olvia.

Olvia slid down the side of the ship, Lloyd following close behind her. She stared at the sea, her green eyes reflecting the color, making them almost aquamarine. A strong breeze blew by, tossing Olvia's hair out of place and Lloyd subconsciously reached out a finger and tucked the strands of hair back behind her ear.

"O-Oh, thank you, Lloyd." Olvia said, quietly.

"Yeah." Lloyd turned around, trying to cover his face. What was he doing?

Olvia tried to hide the small smile on her face as he turned around and started to walk off in the direction of the main labs. She couldn't help but agree that it had felt _right_ when he had placed her hair behind her ear with his warm fingers. Olvia felt a rush of joy as she watched his back and jogged to catch up with him.

"We're going to have a lot of fun with Koro." She smiled.

"You think?" He turned to grin at her. "We're gonna have so much fun! Did you see those things in her workshop? Those were amazing!"

Olvia laughed, delighted that Lloyd felt the same way about Koro. "I know! She's such a little genius! She could probably fix the ship when we need her to as well-"

"I'm sorry to break up this little party, but the Genius ain't going with you, Cobalt Olvia." A commanding voice said behind the two of them.

Olvia and Lloyd turned with alarm. Their eyes fell upon a woman a bit taller than Olvia, with white blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a dark blouse and light blue skinny jeans. Olvia noticed the purple streaks in her hair, and was immediately reminded of Aunt Livia. This woman struck her as the same type as Livia.

Lloyd gulped when he saw the Vice Admiral jacket fluttering on her shoulders and gulped even more, trying to moisten his now, suddenly dry throat as his eyes studied her face. The Marines behind her were standing at clear attention, training their guns on Olvia and Lloyd.

"Who're you?" Olvia asked sharply.

"Don't be mean to the pretty lady." Lloyd reprimanded her.

"Hey!" Olvia smacked him. "She's our enemy! Don't go friending people like her!"

She turned back to the increasingly annoyance of a Marine. "Who are you?"

"Don't go around with that tone to Vice Admiral Prea!" A Marine on her left hand barked at Olvia. "You spawn of the devil!"

"Stand down." Prea waved her hand. "My name is Prea Furia. And in the name of the World Government, I will not let you take Koronoko with you now."

"Prea Furia?" Lloyd muttered.

The Vice Admiral looked annoyed. "No, it's pronounced, Prea, like prey and Furia, like fury."

"Haha, Prey Fury." Olvia giggled to herself. "Get it? _Prey_ Fury?"

"Shut it!" Prea growled, her eyes flashing. She quickly did her hair in a messy braid. "Don't make me have to do this."

"Do what?" Olvia flicked her hand and the guns of the Marines flew out of their hands. She grinned slyly. She had been gathering the molecules up around the tips of the guns and had been preparing for this opportunity. Olvia flicked her head at Lloyd. "Go get 'em boy."

Lloyd grinned and shoved his hands inside his gauntlets. He rushed at Prea, shouting: "Bait Paralysis!"

The claws shot out directly at Prea. Olvia smiled as she saw that the other woman wasn't even prepare for the attack, in fact Prea wasn't even taking Lloyd seriously. She was checking her fingernails. Right as the claws almost touched her, she vanished in a whirl of wind.

"Eh?" Lloyd's eyes widened and he heard her voice right beside his ear.

"Don't underestimate a Vice Admiral, _Sea King._"

She materialized right behind Lloyd and barely even pushed him, yet she threw him at least fifty feet away into a hard, chrome rock. Olvia gasped. The wind had to be a Devil Fruit, there was no doubt about it. But where did her Godlike strength come from?

Prea turned and smiled at the wide-eyed Olvia. "Don't play games with the Hurricane, Devil's Spawn." 


	7. Techna Island Arc: The Alliance

**The Alliance**

Prea grimly smiled as the spitting image of Nico Robin glared at her. Cobalt Olvia flung her arm to the side and Prea felt herself being thrown into the air. She cursed herself for not taking the girl seriously and steadied herself in the air, using her Soyokaze Soyokaze no Mi, Breeze Breeze Fruit.

"I understand your Devil Fruit power now!" Cobalt Olvia shouted up and Prea. "You've got the Soyokaze Soyokaze no Mi don't you?"

Prea didn't reply. That girl was smart. As expected from Nico Robin.

"Now that you know my Devil Fruit, shouldn't you tell me yours?" Prea replied.

"Hahaha..." Oliva smiled and flexed her fingers. "It's the Genshi Genshi no Mi."

Prea's eyes widened. "Atom Atom...?!"

Prea panicked and dissolved into wind. She flew down beside Cobalt Olvia, inspecting her. If she was an atom person...there was no limit to the destruction she could cause. Prea observed Olvia's face in her wind state. Olvia wasn't even searching for the Vice Admiral, there wasn't a hint of panic in her eyes. This irked the Vice Admiral. She should be afraid! Prea started to materialize by Olvia and raised an arm. She had to be careful now. She didn't want to hurt the girl.

"Hurricane Punch!" Prea brought her fist down.

Olvia ducked away and brought her leg around her body. Prea easily evaded and flipped backwards, creating distance between her and Olvia. She narrowed her eyes. Did Olvia just use Haoshoku Haki? Her observance was higher than it had been before. Prea could feel this because she was actively using Haoshoku Haki as well. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the long haired boy stir and groan as he rolled off of the rock. In that split second, Olvia timed her attack.

"Genshi Genshi no Furnace!"

Prea cried out. She had never felt this kind of pain before. Her whole body felt like it was on fire. She buckled to her knees, tearing at her skin.

"Vice Admiral-!" The Marines started forward, but she staggered upright, holding out a hand to stop then.

"Stay back." She said through gritted teeth, showing her amazing endurance. She slipped her hands through her jacket. This girl was a toughie.

"Olvia, what was that?" She asked. The opposing girl seemed surprised that Prea had called her by her name.

"What, hurt you a little?" Olvia mocked.

"No," Prea snorted. "Wind Run!"

Prea brought her fist around her body as she dashed with inhuman speed towards Olvia.

"Thunder Fist!"

Olvia met her attack roundly, her own fist blackened and hard.

"Busoshoku Haki?" Prea growled.

"Yeah," Olvia said through gritted teeth, a bead of sweat appearing on her upper lip. "Surprised?"

"No," Prea pushed her fist harder. "Just what I would expect from someone like you."

Prea pushed with all her strength and sent Olvia flying into the air. "Shit!"

She didn't want to hurt the little Cobalt girl, but Prea had underestimated her own strength. Olvia's body was limp as it came back down with gravity. Prea rushed to catch her as she fell, and then grew startled that her eyes were open as she looked down at her in her arms.

"Baka." Olvia stuck her tongue out.

Prea felt a tremor run through her body, and then her knees buckled. What was this sudden weakness in her that she felt? Prea felt Olvia's foot hook around her neck, but felt powerless to do anything about it._ She has such a high level of Kenbunshoku Haki...Conqueror's Haki..._Olvia slammed Prea to the ground and shoved her knee under her chin. "Game Over." She grinned.

The Marines were awestruck. They had never seen anyone, much less a woman, meet Prea blow by blow. The only man ever to do that was Garp, and he was much older than Olvia.

Prea laughed and then coughed, spitting out blood. "You got me good Olvia."

Olvia smiled. "Of course. Now what do you want from me? Why do you want to take Koro away from us?"

Prea laughed again. "I guess this is where the Tiger Devil's blood runs in you. Your hotheadedness is quite becoming, Olvia."

Olvia clenched her jaw and said nothing. If she said nothing, there would be nothing left for a snide remark or comment from the Prey woman.

"You didn't listen to me when I was talking to you before." Her blue eyes flicked towards Olvia's shoulder, where Lloyd was now standing. "I said, I won't let you take away the Genius _now._"

"So?" Lloyd asked, aggressively. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Oh, is someone pouty because they lost to a girl?" Prea said, mockingly. Lloyd started forward angrily, but Olvia held him back with a few atoms.

"Wording is the key." Prea said. "You couldn't take her away then. Not before I talked to you."

"Why should we talk to you?" Olvia challenged.

"Because I need you to trust me." Ice blue looked jade green in the eye.

"I defied an order to a Buster Call." Prea spoke. Olvia gasped inaudibly. "I believe that it's wrong, you don't need so much death and destruction just to arrest a few people."

Olvia blinked rapidly. The subject of a Buster Call was close to her, as it was the cause of the destruction of Ohara, her mother's homeland. Because of the Buster Call, her mother was driven out, and discriminated by millions of people, being called the Devil's Child, and abused by many. Olvia believed that all Marines were nasty, filthy, that they would be ashamed of themselves for calling pirates "scum", while they went around carelessly blowing cities and towns and islands, not even caring about the number of deaths. Yet this Marine, this stubborn, malicious, sharp-toungued, but skilled Marine woman, went against every definition of "Marine", in Olvia's book.

"Who are you?" Olvia whispered.

"Someone who wants to help make this world a better place." Prea sat up at Olvia's sudden relaxation. "I want to help you, Cobalt Olvia."

Her fleet lowered their weapons and nodded solemnly with her. "I need to stay a Marine because I need to know what's going on, but you, you are already known as a notorious pirate. You can do whatever you like. And all I have to do is relay information to you." Prea said. "So what's the deal? Are you up for it?"

Olvia simply stared at the woman. She couldn't believe what the woman, Prea, was offering. A Marine and pirate work together? Impossible! A real pirate would call Prea's bluff, and slice her throat while he had the chance. But Olvia felt something in those penetrating blue eyes as Prea had relayed her beliefs to Olvia. Olvia glanced at Lloyd.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"You're the captain." Lloyd wisely answered.

Olvia glanced back at Prea and then back to Lloyd. "I trust her. Let's do it."

Lloyd shrugged. "I'm game if you are."

Olvia turned to Prea and held her hand out. "The alliance starts now."

Prea grinned widely as she grasped the other's hand. "I knew you'd take it."

Olvia shrugged and carelessly tossed her head. "I can risk it."

Prea chuckled softly to herself. Not only was she hotheaded, she was cocky and prideful too. The perfect person to become the next Pirate Queen.

"Oh and by the way," Prea reached into her coat. "This is coming out in the next issue of the newspaper."

In Prea's hand was a wanted poster.

"Wanted:" Lloyd read. "The Devil's Spawn, Cobalt Olvia...Bounty: 45,000,000 belis?!"

The picture depicted was a profile view of Olvia, her green eyes flashing and her hands outstretched, casually glancing at the camera.

Olvia placed a hand on her mouth. "It looks just like mom's."

"Like mother, like daughter." Prea said, taking her braid out with one hand.

"And Devil's Spawn?" Olvia exclaimed. "It makes me sound like a germ! Couldn't they make my name more attractive?"

Lloyd laughed loudly.

"Why are you negotiating with a Marine?" Koro dropped her bag with a dull _thud_ on the ground.

"No, Koro, I-" Olvia frantically stood up, sand still on her knees. "It's not what it looks like!"

Koro shook her head, slowly backing away from the advancing Olvia. "No...I saw what I saw...Olvia, why?"

"No!" Olvia said, desperate for Koro to understand. Prea stood up in the background, looking guiltily over at her new ally. "She's a good Marine! Her name is Prea, she's going to help us-"

"There is no such things as good Marines!" Koro shouted, her eyes shut tight. "Olvia, I can't believe you!"

She fled into the underbrush, with an extremely distressed Olvia chasing after her. "Koro!" 


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** So I've been kinda laxidasical about updating...I've just been soo excited about CATCHING FIRE! I went to the premiere and I went again with my parents a few days ago. And my family is over for the thanksgiving weekend. Soo, ya. Here goes. And happy thanksgiving!

* * *

**A Shadow on the Horizon**

"Koro!" Olvia cried. "Koro!"

She ran through the underbrush, the only hint of what she was following to be correct, was the flick of the white lab coat that Koro wore.

"Don't follow me!" Came the reply.

"Koro!" A throaty yell ripped out of Olvia's throat.

Damn it all! She'd lost her. Olvia slowed her breath and calmed down. She needed to find Koro. She needed to find Koro. Olvia focused and used her Haoshoku Haki. Koro...Koro...Koro..._There!_Olvia felt her presence, those sharp, panicky, busy colors of bright pink, neon orange and vibrant yellow were located,

"North." Olvia whispered and ran in the direction she felt was right.

"Koro!" She called again.

A faint reply. "Don't come closer!"

"Koro?"

"Stop!"

"Koro, I-" Olvia stumbled out of the underbrush and into the pointed muzzle of a shotgun. And an interesting shotgun at that. It had looked like Koro had modified the barrel.

"Don't make me." The shorter girl said in a trembling voice. Olvia raised an eyebrow. Koro wasn't going to shoot her, was she? "I'll shoot!"

"Why," Olvia said, choosing her words carefully. "Do you feel so passionately about this?"

"I heard her parents were killed by Marines." Lloyd came out of the bushes. "That's why she doesn't trust Prea, Livy."

"Livy?" Olvia looked surprised. "That's new." Olvia felt the barrel of Koro's gun drive deeper between her breasts and she swallowed nervously.

"Hey, Koro, you don't need to do that." Lloyd said. "You don't have to trust Prea. It's something that Olvia and I decided. And you don't have to go along with it."

"But Lloyd!" Olvia protested. "If the crews divided, we can never cooperate!"

The bushes rustled and a tall, blonde haired beauty appeared. Koro involuntarily cocked the shotgun.

"Uh, Koro? You're still pointing that at me." Olvia hissed anxiously.

Lloyd and Prea balked nervously as Koro still kept the gun pointed at Olvia.

"You're Koro, right?" Prea asked. Koro barely twitched her head in reply. "You don't need to keep that gun pointing at Olvia. You should be pointing it me. Olvia, I can tell, cares about you a lot. And, I'll try to prove to you that you can trust me."

Koro lowered her gun slightly. "Really?"

"Yes," Prea said, coaxingly. "You can trust me. I'm not like the others. I can prove it to you."

The shotgun slipped out of Koro's fingers and dropped out onto the chrome ground, clattering as it did so. Her shoulders started to shake, her breath came out in tiny gasps. "Olvia..."

Olvia wrapped the younger girl in a hug, squeezing her tightly as if she were her younger sister. "It's alright."

Over Koro's pink head, Olvia made eye contact with Prea. _'Thank you,'_ She mouthed. Prea nodded, brushing a white blonde lock out of the way tiredly. She had been afraid that that girl in the lab coat was really going to shoot her new pirate friend.

"I'm...I'm so sorry..." Koro gasped. "I got...a little out of control..."

Gear nudged her leg comfortingly. Olvia nodded.

"It's okay. You're fine, now. You're safe with me."

A group of scientists came out from the other side of the small group. "Koro, we thought we heard you packing-" The lead scientist, a young man with spiky brown hair abruptly stopped as he saw her sobbing into a foreign girl's shoulder.

"Oh, Shota, you came?" Koro looked up and rubbed her eyes beneath her glasses.

"Yeah," Shota grinned and gave her a quick hug. "If this island's genius is leavin, then we gotta send her off, don't we?" He turned to the others behind him, who murmured their agreement. Shota turned back to Koro. "We're sorry this island treated you like an outcast for the past years -I'm sorry I treated you like a freak. I really am."

"Shota, you don't have to lie-"

"I am!" He burst passionately. "I am. We'll all miss you, Koro."

"Shota..." Koro whispered.

"Now get on their ship!" Shota pushed her in the direction of Tom.

Lloyd, Koro, Prea and the scientists followed Olvia as she walked out from the vegetation.

"You ready to go?" Lloyd hiked Koro's bag over his shoulder. She nodded and walked in Olvia's bootprints onto the walkway that connected the ship and the beach.

"Wait!" Koro grabbed something from out of her bag that Lloyd was holding. "Let me place this in you."

Koro was facing Prea, holding a small, almost invisible earpiece.

"Whats that for?" Prea asked.

"So you can relay information to us." Koro reached over Prea's shoulder and placed it carefully inside her ear. "That should stay. You can move it around to make it more comfortable. I'll give Olvia one too, so you two can communicate over those, so you won't have a fear of a Den Den Mushi being tapped." Koro turned on her heels and marched onto the ship.

Prea sighed. That was one good ship. And a damn good genius they got there too. Koro turned around a final time as she faced her former colleagues for one last look.

"Bye Koro!" "Invent more great things!" "We'll miss you!"

Koro smiled tearfully. So this was what it was like to be accepted. She waved back, her hand flying into the air. "Bye! I'll never forget you!"

Lloyd grinned at his position on the wheel and Olvia smiled softly as she watched their new crew member wave vigorously goodbye into the air at the former scientists who had treated her like an outcast.

Olvia slid her arms around Lloyd and rested her chin on his shoulder. "She's a good girl."

Lloyd stiffened. "Y-Yeah." He stuttered. "I like her."

Koro turned away from the railing and sat down onto the deck, Gear scuttling next to her, once her home island floated out of view. She took a flat, silver, thin metal rectangle out of her bag and flipped it open on her lap. Olvia released Lloyd and squinted at the screen. There were those moving pictures again. Koro also took a strange contraption that had two circles connected by a band. She stuck the string that was connected to one of the circles into the metal rectangle and slid the circles over her ears. Olvia tread lightly around Koro, who seemed to be fixated on the screen. Her fingers flew across the other half, that had some buttons connected to it.

"Hey, Koro?" Olvia asked, itching to touch the object, but not wanting to irritate Koro. Koro didn't turn around. "Koro?" Olvia tapped her shoulder.

Koro turned and slid a circle off her right ear. "Yeah, Olvia?"

"What's this?"

"This? Oh, I call it a laptop."

"A laptop?"

"Yeah," Koro adjusted the laptop. "You see how I can place it on top of my lap? That's why I call it a laptop. And these," Koro tapped the things on her head. "Are called headphones. You can listen to music through them."

"Phnn..." Olvia lightly brushed the laptop. "Koro, you're really smart."

"Haha," Koro lightly scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. "I can make more for you two if you want."

"Really? That'd be so cool!" Lloyd asked. "So can you make big war machines and stuff?"

A dark look came across Koro's face. "I don't like making weapons that much."

"Oh..." Lloyd trailed off.

"Don't worry about him," Olvia said. "He's a boy, he likes that kind of stuff."

Koro laughed lightly and seemed to go back into her little zone of concentration. Olvia sighed and leaned back. She glanced at Gear, who seemed to glare back at her.

"Oh shut up." She muttered when he bleeped quietly. She must be really desperate to be talking to a machine. Desperate? How so? Olvia leaned her head back, her head touching the side of the ship. It was her fault for taking that Fisherman in when she'd found him sleeping in the same bed with her. She should've kicked him out and accused him of trying to take advantage of her. But no, she had let him stay. And by doing that, he decided to toy with her mind, coming close to her when he felt like it, and then suddenly rebounding back, making her long for his presence near her. She glanced over at his casual coolness as he steered the ship. Her fists involuntarily clenched as she remembered that move he'd played on her, replacing a stray strand of hair back behind her ear earlier. When he'd done that, she'd used almost all her willpower to stop herself from leaping into his arms and smashing her lips on his again. Olvia's eyes narrowed. She didn't need a man in her life. She already had enough troubles, Lloyd would become one as well. Besides, even if she did admit to loving Lloyd, they couldn't be together. Olvia looked out towards sea and sighed. If she lost control with him, it would endanger Koro, and any other people who had joined, but it would put Lloyd in harms way especially. She didn't even know how to control her own Devil Fruit so how could anyone expect her to keep it under control when she was kissing Lloyd? Hurting the boy she loved was out of the question.

"Oi, Livy, the Pose filled up, right?" Lloyd asked. Olvia jerked upright, and then smiled to herself. _Livy...I like that._

"Um, er, yeah. Yeah it is." Olvia replied.

"Well, can I see it?" Lloyd grabbed her wrist, and then dropped it abruptly as his skin touched hers. He rubbed his fingers together painfully, like they'd been shocked.

"What's the matter?" Olvia questioned.

"Uh, nothing. It's nothing. Why don't you check the Pose instead?" Lloyd laughed it off.

Olvia gave him a curious look and checked the Pose. Lloyd turned and shook his wrist around a few times. _Damn it! I didn't think touching her would affect me this much!_ He glanced over at Olvia. _God, she was beautiful...I just wanna touch that smooth, satin skin-_

"Lloyd, Gear is telling you to stop being a pervert." Koro said, as she watched the screen of her laptop. Lloyd looked down. There was the little, metal robot, nudging his leg and making cooing noises.

"Would ya stop it?" Lloyd grumbled. Gear made a metallic noise that sounded like laughter and started nuzzling Olvia, facing Lloyd pointedly. Olvia absentmindedly reached out her hand and scratched the top of his head, her nails making a small, hollow, screeching noise as they did so.

"Why you-" Lloyd started forward, but stopped at Olvia's observation.

"The Log is pointing to that island there." Olvia said, gesturing to the blob of land in the distance.

"Righto." Lloyd spun the wheel gently in that direction.

"Do you have a crew name?" Koro spoke suddenly.

Olvia looked over in surprise. "Oh...No...I didn't even think about one..."

"Well let's think of one then." Koro slammed her laptop shut and stood around the wheel, Olvia following. "Any ideas?"

"Sea King Pirates?" Lloyd shrugged.

"That's just representing you." Olvia flicked his head.

"Well, I was thinking of Invention Pirates-"

"That's if you were the captain." Lloyd pointed out.

"I know." Koro sighed. "Olvia, any ideas?"

"I've got nothing." Olvia sighed. She leaned forward, her shirt riding up a few inches, revealing the small of her back. Lloyd glanced over, looking to pull her shirt back down so that it wouldn't tempt him, when he saw it.

The crown tattoo.

His eyes furrowed. It was a different type of crown than normal. The crown had a normal, rounded bottom, but it was those types of crowns where from the bottom, a few bent pieces of metal seemed to gather together at the top and then have a cross placed on top of them. It was a more rounded crown.

"That's it!" Lloyd slapped the small of Olvia's back and she squealed with indignation.

"Lloyd, what the hell?!"

"Sorry," Lloyd said, excitedly. "But I know what we should be named."

The two girls looked at him curiously. Lloyd took a deep breath. "The Crown Pirates! It all makes sense, see that tattoo on her back, Koro?" Lloyd spun Olvia around and showed Koro the tattoo. "It makes perfect sense!"

Koro grabbed a deep, burgundy red flag and a couple of buckets of paint.

"Where did you get that?" Olvia asked as Lloyd turned her back around.

"From my bag." The former grinned.

Koro painted a white skull. "I want to be the world's most renown inventor, greater than Dr. Vegapunk, and to someday, create a robot that functions exactly like a human does."

She handed Lloyd the paintbrush and he drew the crossbones. "I want to defeat the greatest Sea King in the world, the Leviathan."

He slipped the brush between Olvia's fingers and she took a deep breath. What was her dream? The voice of Luffy echoed in her mind.

_Beat me, Olvia! Become the next Pirate Queen!_

She blinked. That was it.

"I'm going to become the next Pirate Queen." She painted the crown on top of the skull's head. Koro and Lloyd looked at each other in surprise, and then turned to Olvia.

"Well, it's fitting," Lloyd grinned. "It's a crown. Perfect for the next Pirate Queen."

He grabbed the flag and the other buckets of paint. "I'll start working on the main flag."

* * *

The anchor of Tom dropped down onto the water as they washed up onto the shore of the seemingly deserted island. Olvia jumped down, and admired Lloyd's artwork. He was good. Koro followed after her, Gear now turned into her oval backpack. Lloyd slipped off the rope, trying to rub a speck of paint off his cheek.

"Here, let me." Olvia licked her finger and rubbed his cheek, their faces inches apart. "There. That should do it."

"T-Thanks." Lloyd stuttered. Olvia grinned as she flipped her hair haughtily over her shoulder. Her test had worked. She made him nervous as well. Olvia frowned slightly. She needed to stop flirting with him. His feelings -or worse, her's- could grow into something deep, and he wouldn't be able to let go of her when she rejected him. Olvia rubbed her eyes tiredly, and looked up. Her head tilted to the side slowly.

There had been a mountain there earlier. And now it was gone. Her brow furrowed. Mountains didn't move.

"What's wrong?" Koro asked.

"Oh, nothing." Olvia brushed the thought off. "Let's head deeper. There may be a town."

As the three of them headed deeper into the jungle, she couldn't shake off the feeling that they were being watched. Lloyd stumbled on a root and a bird flew up, squawking in panic. Olvia tensed, but then relaxed as she saw it was only the bird.

"Lloyd," She whispered to the fisherman. "Do you get the feeling we're being watched?"

He nodded, his red eyes alert. "I felt that ever since we entered the jungle."

"Me too. Should we-" Olvia turned to check on Koro and saw that she wasn't there. "Koro?!"

"Why is there a shadow on the horizon?" Koro asked as Olvia found her standing on a high rock.

"Oh, Koro, you worried me, I thought you'd-" Olvia trailed off as her eyes fell upon what Koro was looking at.

"There shouldn't be a shadow there, right?" Koro asked again. "I mean, I haven't been off my island in ages, but I don't think that's norm-"

"Koro, that's not a shadow," Olvia said, panicking. "That's a Giant!" 


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my dears, Stripey here, erm, some family complications came up in my family, so I won't be able to update my chapters for a while. I'm really sorry, this came up so unexpectedly and I'm shocked myself. Thank you all for understanding. ****  
**

**Love,**

**Stripey**


	10. Titan's Island Arc: A Cold Night

**A/N: **So I'm back...ish :P My sister is an asshole, so I'll be a little here and there on updating things.

* * *

**A Cold Night**

"Thats a giant!" Olvia gasped. She yanked Koro off the top of the rock by the cuff of her jacket and slapped her first mate out of his daze. "Lloyd, lets go!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" He followed Olvia, hot on her heels.

Olvia cut across the jungle floor, feeling the whipping of the vines on her face, the hard, jungle floor on her feet. She hissed in pain when an especially sharp vine slapped her right cheek, digging into the soft skin of her cheek. She felt the rumbling of the dirt ground under her feet and knew that the giant was close. Koro dared to take a look behind her, and her eyes fell upon the tall, hulking mass of a body, it's face half hidden in shadow. Her breath caught in her throat and and ran faster to catch up with Lloyd and Olvia. There was a catch in Lloyd's side. It was painful and irritating and a handful of trouble. He hadn't been out swimming in the past two days, and his procrastination was beginning to catch up to him. Lloyd grunted and moved on, his will to flee overpowering the pain in his side.

Olvia ran one way while Lloyd and Koro ran the other. Of course, she didn't realize this until she stopped hearing the pounding footsteps and the ragged breathing of Koro and Lloyd. _Shit!_ They's gotten separated. This was the worst case scenario; she didn't know the island and they didn't either, not to mention the huge giant behind them that was sure to be out for their blood, the little band of three was bound not to find each other, unless one of them had the brightest stroke of luck. Olvia glanced around for sight of her pursuer. No where to be found.

Now that she thought about it, the jungle was eerily quiet. It was only her and her hard breathing. Strange. Was the giant chasing after Lloyd and Koro?

**BOOM!**

Olvia dived behind a rock just as a huge fist came whipping her way. As she peered into the crack to get a better look at the giant, she held her breath, hoping, praying that he wouldn't hear her.

It wasn't exactly a giant as she'd thought he was. He was more of a huge person. The man had shaggy brown hair that looked like it hadn't been cut for ages, and when it had been, whomever had cut it wasn't cutting it for the look. His face was unshaven, and he had pale, pale blue eyes and pale skin, strange for someone who had been -most likely lived- on an island like this. He wore a wolf hair poncho, something Olvia approved of. She had always had a thing for wolves. The man swung his head, and she noticed a scaly, birdlike creature on his shoulder. The man seemed to be talking to the bird.

"You think I got him, Norik?" He asked in a deep, grating voice.

Olvia narrowed her eyes. She was obviously a girl, you could just tell by looking at her. Her frontal area wasn't exactly the smallest.

The bird squawked and the man raised an eyebrow. "What?"

He turned towards her rock, and Olvia ducked back behind it, but not before she got a good look at his eyes. Her own green eyes widened as she raised a hand to her mouth. _He was blind?_

She then stiffened. She felt his presence close to her, too close for comfort. But what was she to do? It was...unfair for her to attack him when he had a disability.

"Quit hiding!" The man yelled and he crushed her rock with a blow of his fist. Olvia tumbled to the side with the broken pieces of rock, feeling her right side bruising. She had underestimated this man. Going against her inner gut feeling of dishonor fighting against a disabled man, Olvia stood up, ready to fight back. The man stared at her with his sightless blue eyes. "You're tricky, aren't you."

He said it more like a statement than a question. Olvia smirked and rubbed the blood off of her cheek. "Of course."

His eyes widened. "You're a-" He reached a hand to block her as Olvia leapt up. _He has an awfully good perspective of everything even though he's blind. _

"Genshi Genshi no-"

"A girl?!" He ended his sentence as Olvia yelled.

"Push!"

The man grunted as an invisible wall seemed to push onto him. Olvia landed gracefully on the ground and wiped the beads of sweat that appeared on her forehead. He was dense, and she had to use more mental strength to push that huge mass of muscle back. This was mentally strenuous. She was beginning to regret that she'd ever eaten that fruit that she'd found when she was younger, just sitting there on the cold lab table by that weird gas man at Punk Hazard who laughed weirdly and whose name she'd always got wrong. Seeder or Cheater or something...

The man grimaced. "You're strong for a little girl."

"Of course," Olvia repeated. "I am Nico Robin's daughter, after all."

The man's eyes widened. "Nico Robin...?!"

"What?" Olvia asked. "Know mom?"

"Yes..." The man breathed. Oh he knew her alright. "Carver knows Nico Robin."

"Carver...thats your name?" Olvia asked.

"Does it matter?" He asked, brusquely, changing the topic off from Robin.

"Yeah," Olvia grinned. "So I know what to call you when you join my pirate crew."

Carver seemed to undergo a change. His face distorted into one of extreme rage. "Pirate?"

"Uh huh," Olvia said slowly. "Is that a problem?"

"A problem?" Carver flexed his muscles, ready to crush Olvia. "Oh you can't be more right when you say problem."

Dammit! Olvia cursed obscene things under her breath. She wanted to be on the good side of this guy, not this raging monster of a thing.

"Hey, fat ass!" Lloyd's voice right then was like a gift from heaven. "Over here!"

"Huh?" Carver flung his great head to the side.

There was a noise like a pop, and then a red sparkling thing floated up into the air. Carver and Olvia regarded it curiously. Carver reached out a hand to touch it, and then it exploded into a huge smoke bomb. Olvia heard his roaring echo across the island. She looked up in panic and in concern. He sounded like he really was in pain. Could he possibly be traumatized by something in his past that had to do with smoke-?

"Come on, Livy, lets go." A strong hand grabbed her arm and she was pulled into the chest of Lloyd as they fled to safety.

* * *

It was dark by the time Lloyd said to stop. By his careful calculating, they were clear on the other side of the island now. It was freezing cold, and Koro had some kind of blanket thing that she had invented, but she had only two. Lloyd was used to this cold, even colder temperatures, because of his deep sea diving, but Olvia was not. Her leather jacket was a poor cover for these kinds of freezing temperatures. She stood close to Lloyd, shivering profusely and chattering loudly.

"D'you think it'd hurt to light a fire?" Koro looked concerned over at Olvia. She'd offered both blankets to Olvia, but she refused them, saying that Lloyd and Koro needed them more.

"Nah. I don't think he'll come looking for us in a while after what we did back there." Lloyd picked up some kindling and quickly stroke up a fire.

Gear whined quietly and nuzzled Koro. She wrapped a blanket around herself and slid down the tree trunk of a coconut tree, her eyes slowly closing, her body relaxing at the newfound warmth. Lloyd took the extra blanket and glanced at Olvia.

"I'll...take first watch.." She chattered and sat down. Lloyd sighed and sat down by Olvia.

"You're crazy you know." He wrapped the blanket around both of them over Olvia's protests. She sighed at the sudden warmth. Lloyd smiled. "Better, right?"

"Yeah."

"Gosh, you're freezing." His hand touched her's, and her's was ice cold. He slipped her jacket off of her and wrapped her in a warm embrace. She breathed a shuddering breath into his chest.

"You're warm." She murmured.

"Of course, you're gonna get sick." Lloyd rubbed her arms. It didn't help that she was wearing a tank top either.

"Lloyd." Lloyd ignored her and kept trying to get her warm. "Lloyd."

"Wha-" He looked at her, and found that their faces were inches apart. Olvia realized what Lloyd was speechless about, and her cheeks suddenly heat up.

Olvia felt herself unwillingly leaning towards the handsome fisherman, and Lloyd found himself closing the gap between them as well. When Olvia felt his lips on hers, it was like an electric spark had crackled over theirs lips. She loved him. She loved Damian Lloyd. But as she felt him opening his mouth wider, and felt his tongue slip into her mouth, her breath suddenly caught, and she whipped her head around, breaking their lip lock.

"Whats wrong?" Lloyd asked, his voice a little more husky than it had been before. Kissing her was better than he had remembered it, and he wanted more.

"Nothing." She said quickly, letting her hair fall over her face, covering it from Lloyd. Yes, she was in love with Lloyd, but it couldn't happen. Ever. She needed to remember that.

"Then why won't you let me kiss you?" Lloyd playfully hooked his finger under her chin and she jerked rather roughly away. Lloyd blinked in surprise. He couldn't deny that that hurt him.

"I'm sorry, I just...I did that in the spur of the moment. Sorry." Olvia bit her bottom lip, keeping her face out of view from Lloyd, not wanting to see the obvious hurt on his face, and not wanting him to see the tears about to spill over her eyelashes as she rejected him.

"Oh...alright." Lloyd slid out from under the blanket and tucked it around Olvia, subtly showing his affection for her, and then stalked into the forest.

Once Olvia was sure that Lloyd was gone, she buried her head underneath her blanket and sobbed quietly, sobbed for the love that could never be, sobbed for hurting the one she cared about the most. Olvia felt a nudging by her foot and raised a tearstained face to Gear, faithful Gear who was humming comfortingly by her calf. Olvia picked up the little robot and sobbed while she held him. "Gear...Gear...why can't I love him?"


	11. Titan's Island Arc: Give Me a Chance

**Give Me a Chance**

The next morning, when Olvia awoke, the first thing her eyes settled upon was Lloyd, awake, and tending a newly created fire. Koro was sitting by him, laughing at one of his jokes, and smiling like there wasn't a care in the world. Not wanting to worry Koro, but also not wanting to talk to Lloyd either, Olvia decided she'd act like nothing had happened.  
"Hi Koro." She smiled at the girl. Koro grinned back at her. "Good morning, Olvia."  
Lloyd causally glanced at Olvia and she noticed this. Why'd he have to look at her when circumstances were so awkward now?"Good morning, Lloyd." She said, curtly, acting like the kiss had never happened last night. Lloyd flinched slightly. "Morning."Oliva sighed inwardly. She hadn't meant to sound snappish, but it had come out colder and sharper than she'd wanted it to. She didn't want to ward Lloyd off -she still cared about him and loved him with all her heart- but she didn't want their relationship to be carried away and turned into something that she couldn't give back to Lloyd. Olvia cared to much to do that to him. And he couldn't know that reason why she had pushed him away. He would just come up with another reason for them to be together, and she couldn't fend with another glanced over at Olvia as she sat down next to Koro. He couldn't help but notice that she sat in the area farthest from him. Lloyd sighed, swept his hair out of his eyes and retied his ponytail. It was swelteringly hot in the daytime, and Lloyd had taken his vest off and shoved it into his pant's pocket so it dangled out. Koro had taken off her lab jacket and folded it neatly so that it fit into Gear, and was wearing a modest, pale yellow t-shirt underneath. Olvia, on the other hand, had tied her jacket to her waist, and was wearing a white tank top. Lloyd couldn't help but notice how very form fitting it was, or the fact that she looked very good in it.  
Olvia caught him staring at her, and shot him a glare. He jerked away and stared at the ground. Olvia blinked. She wasn't begin very fair. She opened her mouth to try and speak to him, but as she raked her eyes over his face, she stopped, and addressed the palm tree next to him.  
"I think we should get going, don't you?"  
"Yeah. Its high time we left," the tree -Lloyd- replied, and Olvia stood up, heading in the direction back in the direction towards the giant man, Carver.  
Lloyd had a semi-hurt look on his face as Olvia passed by him. She made an inaudible sigh. Lloyd didn't understand why she was warding him off. He didn't know how much she cared for him as well, he didn't know how hurt she'd be if something had happened to him because of her. He didn't even know how hard she was holding back, not to throw herself onto his chest and kiss his soft lips.  
She tried to stop looking at Lloyd's bare, well-muscled chest that was shiny with sweat -she thought that was hot- and tried to sense where Carver was.  
"What are you doing?" Lloyd's honey-like voice reverberated in her ear. Olvia snapped her head to the side.  
"Looking for our new crew mate."  
Lloyd gave her an incredulous look. "He got pretty pissed when you told him we were pirates. You sure?"  
Olvia turned and haughtily looked at Lloyd for the first time that day under her lashes. Lloyd gulped. Her femininity was overpowering, more than he could handle.  
"There's nothing I can't do, Damian Lloyd."  
"So why can't you kiss me?" He said, quickly.  
Olvia blinked and turned sharply, whipping her hair over her shoulder. A sad look fell upon Lloyd's face."If you can do anything, why can't you be with me...?"  
Koro came up very suddenly next to Lloyd. "Having problems?"  
"No," Lloyd recovered, and grinned at her. "I'm fine."  
"I don't believe you," she said, slowly

picking her way through the forest. "You like her a lot, don't you?"

"I love her," Lloyd replied, looking down.

Koro looked sharply at him. "If I'm correct, you two have only known each other for a couple weeks, a month at most. Isn't it a little too soon to tell if you love Olvia?"

Lloyd shook his head. "No. I know she's the one. I feel it. I felt it the first time I saw her, even though I denied it."

"I don't get it."

Lloyd looked up. "Get what?"

"This," Koro threw up her hands. "Love. I don't get it."

"Someday, you will."

"I doubt it. I don't understand human organisms."

"Koro, you're starting to scare me. You sound like a robot."

Olvia ducked under branches and hopped over roots of trees, trying to get as far away from Lloyd as possible.

_"So why cant you kiss me?" _

**_I want to! _** Olvia's soul seemed to cry out. She liked Lloyd. A lot. Maybe even loved him.

But she couldn't-

**THUMP.**

Olvia jerked out of her daydream.

**THUMP.**

Because of her stupidness, she hadn't been paying attention! Olvia cursed under her breath and looked behind her. Koro and Lloyd were talking a little too loudly for her taste.

"Shut up!" she hissed.

They stopped and gave her confused glances. Olvia rushed towards that and said in a hushed voice, "He's here, I heard him!"

Suddenly the thumping noises stopped, and Olvia held her breath. She could sense Carver was very close. Too close. He was almost on top of them.

"I can hear you," Carver's rumbling voice rang. "Come out into the light where I can see you."

Olvia's eyes narrowed. See them? How could he see them if he was blind?

Lloyd ushered the two girls behind a fallen log and Olvia watched as Carver stood, searching for them with his sightless eyes. The huge, scaly, reptilian bird on his shoulder squawked, and fluttered it's wings.

"They're hiding?" Carver asked. The bird croaked again. Olvia squinted. Was he talking to that bird?

Olvia turned to Lloyd. "I think he has Haoshoku Haki."

"And theres something with that bird too," Koro added, eyeing the strange looking animal.

"Yeah, you're right," Olvia said. "I just don't know what that…that bird has to do with anything."

Carver swung in their direction and Lloyd threw the two of them out of the way.

"Lloyd!" Olvia bayed.

Koro lifted herself up gingerly, brushing her pink hair out of the way. Gear scuttled by next to her, checking to make sure she was okay.

"Gear, I'm fine," she said, brushing the robot off. What she was worried about was Lloyd. He'd taken a direct hit from the man's huge fist, and there was no way he could've come out of that unhurt. Olvia was wringing her hands with worry. Koro glanced over her way, and saw that there was so much worry in her eyes. Yes, Koro was worried about Lloyd as well, but not as much as she saw in Olvia's eyes.

Olvia kicked away the debris and broken bits of wood trying to find Lloyd underneath of it all. She saw Carver's shadow looming behind her and she whipped around, ready for an attack. Carver stood there, watching her. It was uncanny, seeing howl he was blind, but his eyes were still fixated upon her. _He must have a high level of Haoshoku Haki…_

"Why did you hit him?" Olvia asked. "We don't want to hurt you! I don't want to hurt you!"

"You people are pirates," he said, simply.

"It doesn't mean that we're bad!" Olvia shot back.

"All pirates are bad."

Olvia racked her brains desperately for an answer. She couldn't just say, _'No, not all are bad!'_ That was lame, and he was right, most pirates were bad.

"When I mentioned my mother's name, you didn't say anything bad about her, and she's a pirate!" Olvia said. That was about the best excuse she had.

Surprisingly, the man looked stunned for a few moments. Then he opened his mouth. "I relate to her. Thats all."

"So you're saying that not all pirates are bad?" Olvia coaxed.

"No," Carver smashed his fist down in her direction.

Olvia lept out of the way and stopped herself from going any farther by letting her boots skid in the dirt. Man, he was a stubborn guy! Carver swung again and she flipped onto his fist and ran the opposite way. She couldn't lead him towards Lloyd any longer, and she didn't want Koro to get hurt. Olvia felt the ground shake as he chased her and she breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't going after the other two.

**CRACK! **At first, Olvia didn't feel anything. And then she felt it. The excruciating pain as Carver's giant fist connect with her side. She felt the blood rise up in her mouth and she coughed out red liquid as she landed solidly against a rock. _Damn it! _She panted heavily, her mouth slightly open. Blood dripped from her bottom lip, staining her white tank top like a red berry bursting on fresh snow. Carver watched as she slowly rolled on her side, and rose to her feet, rubbing her bruised ribs. Olvia hissed in pain as her hand rubbed a sensitive area on her ribs. They were definitely bruised, and maybe even broken.

"Whats wrong?" Carver asked. "Did I hurt you?"

"Can't you tell with your Haoshoku Haki?" Olvia spat, blood smattering the ground. _Who does he think I am? Some helpless girl who can't fight for herself? _

The look on Carver's face changed. "I…I did…I'm sorry…"

Olvia looked up. "Carver…look, can you give me a chance?"

"A chance for what?"

"A chance to show you that I'm not what you think I am."

~…~

Koro had cleared some of the debris out with Gear's help, but she still wasn't able to get it all off of Lloyd's body.

"Oh, Olvia's going to kill me," she whispered to Gear. Gear whined, and tried to pull a piece of wood that was too large for him. "Gear, don't."

She could make out Lloyd's face under the mess. His eyes were still closed. He was obviously unconscious. Koro didn't know how hurt he was -they didn't even have a doctor yet.

"Let me help you," a deep voice rumbled. Koro spun around, panicking. She knew that that was the voice of the huge man. Had Olvia been defeated?

A confused look fell upon her face when she saw that Olvia was sitting on the man's shoulders.

"Its okay, Koro," she reasurred. "He's a friendly."

Carver leaned down and let Olvia down. Koro grasped Olvia's arm as she stepped down, her eyes wide. "Are you sure?"

"About what?"

Koro glanced over in the direction of Carver. He was pulling bits and pieces of wood off of Lloyd.

"Yes. I'm sure," Olvia looked his way. "He's just a scared man. Thats all."

"Olvia, your ribs -are you okay?" Koro noticed a rib sticking out at an odd angle.

Olvia looked down and shrugged. "I'm fine." She gently pulled her arm out of Koro's grip and pushed the bone in.

Olvia gasped and felt her knees give way. "Oh dear."

~…~

When Olvia woke up, she found herself laying by a sitting Lloyd. He glanced over when she woke up, and Olvia saw that he was covered in bandages. "You feeling better?"

"A little," she replied and sat up. There was a fire going, and Koro was missing, along with Carver. "Wheres Koro?"

"She left a little while ago with Carver and Norik to go get the ship," Lloyd said.

"Norik?" Olvia questioned.

"The bird."

"Oh," she stared at the fire.

"He seems alright. What made him come with you so willingly?"

"We have a deal. A ten day deal."

"To what?"

"To see if I can convince him that I'm not a bad pirate. Convince him that he can trust me."

"Thats going to be easy," Lloyd tended the fire.

"What do you mean?" Olvia asked, glancing at Lloyd.

"You can do anything, right?" He teased.

She snorted. " I can."

Lloyd stood up. "I'm going to find where Koro and Carver are."

"Wait," Olvia trapped his pant leg in her fingers. He looked down at her, surprised.

"Please, stay with me. I don't want to be alone," she pleaded.

Lloyd, looking a little surprised, but pleased at the same time sat back down next to her. Olvia tossed the blanket over him as well, and she snuggled into him. "Please, just…hold me here until I fall asleep."

Lloyd wrapped an arm around Olvia and heard her breathing slow down. He looked down on her and his right hand slowly stroked her hair. "Why don't you give me a chance too?"

**A/N: Sorry, i'll reformat this later**


End file.
